Without You
by Ishtar Morrigan
Summary: No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar, todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mi. Without you... Es una frase medio traducida de la canción del fic, que es que otra forma de hacer el resumen no se me ocurría u.u One-shot muuuuuuy largo Fubuki x quien quieras por ti o un personaje que inventes ¡Para ti, Ane! ;


**¡Holaaa! ¡Por fin he hecho tu regalo (super mega ultra hiper... atrasado) de cumpleaños! xD Lo sé, soy bastante conciente de lo que he tardado, pero es que... la falta de inspiración y la vagueza se unieron en un equipo que atacaba sin piedad u.u Pero ¡los vencí! :D Más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Ah, una nota adicional: Aquí Haruna y Kidou no son hermanos (o por lo menos no lo saben... ¡muajajajajajaja!)**

**Así que disfruta de tu regalo ****(super mega ultra hiper... atrasado) de cumpleaños ;) Y los que vayáis a leerlo también :)**

* * *

Without You

Iba contenta y dando saltitos infantiles por la calle a mi primer día de clases de patinaje artístico. Siempre me había gustado, y por fin habían abierto una escuela por mi ciudad. ¡Y encima parecía genial! Se hacían bailes de todo tipo: con música moderna, rock o la de toda la vida del patinaje.

Estaba contenta por aquella novedad.

La verdad es que no sabía si lo mío era patinar, pero como me encantaba no me importaría practicar todo lo que fuera necesario.

El centro no estaba muy cerca de mi casa, pero llegué a tiempo. Tal y como decía en el papel de inscripción a las 17:30. Habían hecho la nueva escuela en el centro de deportes de mi ciudad, donde además había otros deportes como baloncesto, fútbol o natación. Entré y busqué un cartel que dijera "patinaje artístico" o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente lo encontré. Bajo el cartel de "patinaje artístico y hockey" había una gran puerta un tanto pesada que empujé esforzándome un poco.

Al entrar me quedé boquiabierta. Un gran escenario lo rodeaba todo, y en medio de la sala una gran hermosa pista de hielo que estaba siendo decorada por dos chicas que patinaban, en mi opinión, de maravilla. Todo tenía tonos grisáceos y muy blanquecinos y azulados. Lo admiré todo con mucha atención mientras entraba, descubriendo también, a los lados por encima del público, unas pantallas enormes.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí, y una chica que estaba de pie sobre el hielo observando a las que patinaban se giró, seguramente para ver quién entraba. Estaba en medio de la pista de hielo, y se acercó a mí patinando sin ningún problema por el hielo.

Chica: ¡Hola! - Su saludo sonó como un eco, a lo mejor debido al propio edificio, y me sacó de mis asombros. - ¿Vienes a las clases, verdad?

Yo: Sí. - Respondí un poco tímida, aunque mi voz también sonó con eco, algo alto. Miré a las chicas que patinaban mientras me acercaba a la pequeña muralla que separaba el suelo del hielo. - ¿He llegado tarde?

Chica: No, solo que ellas han llegado antes que nadie y han aprovechado para patinar mientras esperábamos. - Respondió.

Yo: Ah, vale. - Respondí volviendo a la calma. Creí que en mi primer día ya había llegado tarde.

La chica abrió la pequeña puerta para salir al suelo normal. Llevaba los patines puestos, naturalmente, pero no le costó mucho andar por el suelo.

Chica: Vamos, te voy a dar tus patines. - Me informó simpática.

Yo: Vale.

Avanzamos hasta los vestuarios que estaban al lado de la pista, dentro de una ancha puerta.

Chica: ¿Qué número calzas? - Me preguntó mientras andábamos girando la cabeza para mirarme.

Yo: Un **(tu número de pie)**.

Entramos, y me encontré con una sala amplia con duchas al extremo del lugar, y unos bancos pegados en las paredes que no tenían ducha. En la pared de la izquierda un hueco estaba rellenado por una estantería con patines de hielo, a donde fue la chica.

Chica: Por cierto, - empezó ha hablar mientras buscaba unos patines a mi medida - yo soy la entrenadora Miko.

Me sorprendí un poco por la noticia. Pensé todo el tiempo que era alguna chica más que se unió al curso, ya que además era muy joven, aunque en realidad habría sido fácil darse cuenta de ello. Estaría tan ilusionada que casi ni me daba cuenta de mi alrededor (en cierto sentido).

Como ya he dicho, me sorprendí, y abrí un poco más de lo normal los ojos.

Yo: Oh... - Solté simplemente, ya que en realidad me encontraba hablando con "mi maestra".

Miko soltó una carcajada mientras cogía unos patines blancos, y dio media vuelta para después venir hacia mí.

Miko: Te sorprendes de que yo sea la entrenadora, ¿verdad?

Me extendió los patines con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cogí los patines sintiendo en mis mejillas que la temperatura aumentaba.

Yo: N-no... Sí no me extraño, es que... - Respondí claramente tímida.

Miko: No te preocupes, suele pasar, normalmente las chicas de mi edad, veintidós años, son solo patinadoras y no entrenadoras, me he acostumbrado a la sorpresa que doy en la gente. Anda, y ahora siéntate, que quiero ver como le quedan los patines a una de mis nuevas campeonas. - Me animó.

Me sonrojé más todavía por su animo mientras me sentaba. La verdad, no pensaba ser ninguna campeona, ya que no he patinado en mi vida... tan solo he aprovechado cuando, a lo mejor, en los centros comerciales más cercanos, ponían alguna pista de hielo en invierno (y me metía unas caídas...).

Me puse el primer patín, el derecho, y cuando lo tuve por fin en mi pie, estiré la pierna para ver mejor como me quedaba. ¡Parecía una patinadora de verdad en aquel momento! ^^

Miko: ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

Con mi nueva sonrisa instantánea la miré ilusionada.

Yo: ¡Me encanta!

Miko volvió a reír, solo que ésta vez con ternura.

Miko: Me alegro de ello. - Comentó. Después, mientras seguía mirando como me quedaba mi nuevo calzado, mi entrenadora fue hacia la puerta para abrirla, y, antes de salir, se giró para verme. - Ponte los patines y ven a la pista de hielo, que tengo que ver si ha llegado más gente.

Aparté la vista de mi pie y la miré.

Yo: Ah, vale. No tardaré.

Miko: No te preocupes mucho por la prisa. - Me dijo. - Hasta ahora. - Se despidió con su amable sonrisa.

Yo: ¡Hasta ahora! - Repetí.

En cuanto Miko salió por la puerta cogí rápido el patín izquierdo y me lo puse. Aunque quisiera no podía pasarme allí el día mirando como me quedaba un patín, además, tampoco esa era la idea de ir al curso de patinaje.

Me até los cordones también blancos, para después levantarme de la silla. Me costó un poco, pero conseguí andar por el suelo rasposo (rasposo naturalmente, porque si no ya empezabas a patinar en pleno suelo).

Abrí la puerta bajando la manilla de plástico de la puerta, y salí del vestuario.

Miré hacia delante y me encontré con que había aparecido más gente. Eran tres chicos y una chica más. La chica nueva tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo, suelto y ondulado, que parecía estar perfectamente cuidado y peinado, tanto que si a lo mejor tuviera extensiones no se le habría notado para nada. A parte, sus ojos también llamaban bastante la atención, rojizos. Simplemente a aquella chica se la podía describir como una envidia para las demás, pero había algo que le quitaba el encanto, y era su expresión arrogante en el rostro, apoyada contra la baja pared que separaba el hielo del suelo, con un brazo puesto en jarra mientras charlaba con una de las chicas que ya habían estado allí de antes, la cual estaba fuera también, aún con los patines puestos. Era peli azulada oscura, con el pelo corto y los ojos azules, y también parecía bastante guapa, aunque a ella no se le notaba la arrogancia.

Por otro lado, dentro de la pista permanecía la otra chica que había estado allí de antes, apoyando los brazos en el borde de la pequeña pared divisora, hablando con uno de los chicos nuevos. Tenía el cabello azul y con dos mechones blancos, que pensé en aquel momento que debió habérselos hecho en la peluquería. Sus ojos eran celestes, y sonreía con una expresión muy amistosa mientras hablaba con el chico, que tenía el pelo castaño en rastas recogido en una coleta alta, y unos ojos rojos.

Después me fijé en los dos chicos que faltaban, que hablaban animadamente en un banco del lugar. Uno de ellos tenía la piel morena, por lo menos mucho más en comparación a los demás, y unos ojos negros, aunque no se les podía ver mucho ya que casi todo el tiempo los tenía cerrados de la risa, al igual que su compañero, que en este caso tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos verdes jade. El primero tenía el pelo largo verdoso cogido en una coleta alta, mientras que el segundo lucía un cabello corto rojo.

Entonces, mientras me acercaba a la pista, me fijé que los últimos que estaban en el banquillo recibieron la orden de Miko de ir a ponerse unos patines, y pasaron por mi lado para ir al vestuario. Nada más se levantaron volvieron a hablar y a reír, tanto que ni si quiera se percataron de mi presencia.

Llegué a la puertecilla para entrar dentro de la pista, e intenté abrirla, y entonces oí que me llamaban. Giré la cabeza, y vi que era la de peli azul oscura, sonriéndome.

X: ¿Necesitas ayuda con la puerta? El cerrojo es un poco lioso.

Yo: No... - Respondí haciendo fuerza para abrir mirando la puerta, y conseguí mi objetivo. - Ya está, abierta. - Dije esta vez mirando a la chica.

Ella se me acercó, hasta ponerse a mi lado, mientras que la otra chica pelirroja tan solo me miraba seria de brazos cruzados.

X: Pues que suerte, porque yo tuve que pedirle ayuda a la entrenadora. Supongo que será porque soy muy floja... Ah, y oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Entré dentro de la pista de hielo, y apoyé la mano en la pequeña pared por si acaso el hielo me jugaba una mala pasada.

Yo: **(N)**, ¿y tú?

X: Haruna.

X: Y yo soy Natsumi, pero no sé para qué lo digo... Si todo el mundo me conoce... - Interrumpió la otra, tirándose flores.

La busqué por mi mente. Pero era la primera vez que la veía.

Yo: Eh... Pues yo te acabo de conocer ahora mismo. - Espeté.

La "Miss" (sobrenombre que creo que usaré casi siempre en ella), se quedó boquiabierta de inmediato, y me miró sorprendida a más no poder.

Natsumi: ¡¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡¿No tienes televisión?

Yo: Sí...

Natsumi: ¡¿Entonces cómo es que no me has visto nunca?

Yo: Porque no te he visto, será que no coincido cuando apareces.

Natsumi: Imposible; con lo famosa que soy tienes que haber coincidido más de una vez.

Yo: Pues no he coincidido nunca. - Seguí contestando tan tranquila, al contrario que ella, que cada vez parecía perder más la paciencia.

Natsumi: ¡Te repito...!

Haruna: ¿Quieres dejar de atosigar a la pobre? Para que los sepas yo tampoco coincido casi nunca contigo.

Volvió a quedar boquiabierta, solo que esta vez no se nos pudo quejar ya que Haruna entró dentro de la pista alejándose de ella, y yo la seguí, pensando que sería mejor que oír a aquella chica.

Como pude, me deslicé por el hielo, y llegué al lado de la de pelo azul oscuro. Suspiró, y volvió a mirarme.

Haruna: Lo siento por Natsumi... Sí es que al final siempre me tengo que acabar disculpando por ella...

Yo: No pasa nada, tranquila.

Haruna: Es que tiene los sumos demasiados subidos entre tantos concursos a los que ha ido, y además contribuyó que apareciera por la tele, y eso que solo la han sacado en canales que no ve casi nadie... y si a caso una o dos veces...

Yo: Eso es porque nadie la ha puesto nunca en su sitio.

Haruna: Mira como tú lo sabes bien... Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de ella. Dime, ¿es el primer curso al que vas de patinaje? - Cambió de tema, mostrando interés.

Yo: Sí.

Haruna: ¿Y dónde has patinado antes?

Yo: Pues... en nada profesional, la verdad. Tan solo en pistas de hielo que abrían los centros comerciales. -Sentí un poco de vergüenza al decirlo.

Haruna: ¿Y te salía bien?

Yo: Bueno... lo que más hacía era pegarme trompazos contra el suelo, pero nunca me rendía hasta que consiguiera por lo menos... -Busqué una palabra que quedara bien - pasear por el hielo.

Haruna: Entonces puede que te sea algo difícil este curso, pero es bueno que seas cabezota en conseguir lo que quieres. - Me elogió. - En mi caso, yo vivía en una de las zonas con más nieve de Japón, en una casa donde al lado había un lago, y siempre se congelaba al nevar. Le pedí a mi padre que me comprara unos patines, y desde entonces siempre patinaba en el lago. Después me fui a unos cursos de la zona, y así acabé conociendo a grandes patinadores, como Natsumi, hay que admitirlo, o al Príncipe del Hielo.

Entonces sentí curiosidad por el último nombrado. Debía ser bastante bueno como para que le hubieran puesto ese mote.

Yo: ¿El Príncipe del Hielo?

Haruna: Sí, es uno de los mejores patinadores que he conocido en mi vida, y además un chico muy simpático. Y guapo, sobre todo guapo. - Me informó muy segura de sus palabras.

Yo: ¿Y crees que vendrá a este curso?

Haruna: Quién sabe... Pero es posible, porque vive por aquí. A no ser que se haya mudado... - La última frase la dijo poniendo el rostro triste.

Yo: Vaya, parece que no te gusta mucho la idea de no verlo. - Observé.

Haruna: Es que es uno de mis mejores amigos, e incluso me llegó a gustar un tiempo... Pero conocí a un chico en mi clase, que me hizo cambiar radicalmente de idea.

Yo: ¿Y salís juntos?

Haruna: No... Pero somos muy buenos amigos, y con eso me conformo por ahora.

Estuve a punto de volver ha hablar, pero de repente se oyó la llamada de nuestra entrenadora para ponernos junto a los demás en la pista.

Haruna y yo nos giramos nada más oírla, y seguidamente nos dirigimos hacia donde quería Miko. Allí estaba también todo el mundo, puestos como en una formación militar, aunque no parecía estar aquel "Príncipe del Hielo", ya que Haruna seguía igual que antes, y además supongo que me habría dicho algo.

Miko se puso delante de nosotros, y empezó a pasar lista con un cuaderno en la mano, donde tendría apuntados todos los nombres.

Miko: Muy bien, comencemos... ¿Está Reina Yagami?

Reina: ¡Sí! -Respondió la chica de ojos celestes.

De repente, al ver quien era esa tal Reina Yagami, giró la cabeza para mirarla el chico de la coleta alta verde, dándole un aprobado con los ojos. Miró a su amigo, con el que antes había compartido unas risas, sonriéndole de medio lado y mirándole de reojo, como queriendo decir "Ya veras...". Después se giró de nuevo volviendo con la peli azul.

X: Vaya... con que aparte de aparentarlo te llamas Reina... - Intentó ligar con ella, acercándose a su oído y con voz seductora.

La chica, con una sonrisa burlona y de brazos cruzados, le respondió.

Reina: Sí, ya lo sé.

X: Deberías ser más humilde, Reina... - Siguió con la misma voz y la misma postura, solo que esta vez poniendo la mano en su cintura, intentando atraerla hacia sí.

Miko: ¡Ejem! -Dijo quitando de su ligoteo al peli verde, y a los espectadores de su película. - ¿Podéis dejar las relaciones para cuando estéis en la calle, por favor?

X: Sí, lo siento, entrenadora. - Se disculpó apartándose de su "presa".

Miko: Muchas gracias... - Suspiró volviendo a mirar la lista.

X: De nada. - Soltó velozmente.

Miko: Mmm... ¿Haruna Otonashi?

Haruna: ¡Presente! - Dijo levantando la mano, como si se tratará de las clases del colegio.

Miko: ¿Kidou Yuuto?

Kidou: ¡Sí! - Dijo el de la coleta alta.

Miko: ¿Natsumi Raimon?

Natsumi: Por supuesto... - Contestó con tono arrogante.

Miko: ¿Midorikawa Ryuuji?

Midorikawa: Hola de nuevo, entrenadora. - Saludó el peli verde.

Miko: ¿**(N)**?

Yo: ¡Sí!

Miko: ¿Hiroto Kiyama?

Hiroto: ¡Oh yeah! - Saltó el pelirrojo.

Miko: Pues entonces a faltado Sh...

X: ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! - Se disculpó entrando por la puerta un chico que se nos acercaba corriendo.

Haruna: Como siempre... - Soltó negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La entrenadora lo miró, y como rindiéndose a una regañina con el chico, suspiró.

Miko: Anda, ve al vestuario a ponerte los patines...

X: ¡Sí! - Dijo volviendo a correr, pero en ese momento se paró y se giró hacia Miko. - ¿Es esa puerta de allí al fondo?

Miko: Sí...

X: ¡Vale! - Y volvió a correr. - ¡Lo siento de nuevo!

Miko: No pasa nada... - Respondió escribiendo en el cuadernillo.

Yo me había pasado todo el tiempo mirando a aquel chico nuevo, y eso seguí haciendo cuando volvió a correr yendo al vestuario.

Haruna: Y ese es el Príncipe del Hielo. - Me susurró al oído.

Me sorprendí por la nueva información.

Yo: ¿Y llega tarde? Sí encima es un profesional no creo que le de muy buena fama la de tardón...

Haruna soltó una carcajada.

Haruna: Ya, pero algún fallo ha de tener, ¿no?

Yo: Sí, supongo...

Entonces volvió a aparecer, esta vez con los patines puestos, y lo más rápido que pudo se metió dentro de la pista. Se posicionó al lado de Haruna, y nos miró a ambas. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

X: Hola... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?... - Nos preguntó todavía con la voz jadeante, que sería de correr.

Haruna: No, solo ha pasado lista. - Respondió. - Y mejor sal un momento y coge una botella de agua, que parece que has corrido una maratón.

X: No... Estoy bien, ahora se me pasa...

Miko: Sentaos todos en el hielo. - Ordenó.

Todos la obedecimos de inmediato, y el que más el chico nuevo, que aprovechó la orden como si fuera un milagro. Pero, aún así, el pelirrojo, Hiroto, se quejó mientras se agachaba para sentarse.

Hiroto: ¡Entrenadora, así nos vamos a enfriar el culo!

Midorikawa: Pues entonces siéntate, que eso a ti te viene de perlas. - Le dijo mientras cogía su muñeca y tiraba de ella para que se sentara de una vez.

Hiroto: ¿Cómo que eso a mí me viene de perlas? - Preguntó ya sentado.

Midorikawa: Porque eres un calentorro como no lo ha habido nunca.

Hiroto: ¡Aaah! ¡No! - Dijo poniendo la mano en su boca, como una pija que no se acaba de creer lo que le han dicho.

Midorikawa: ¡Sí! - Asintió haciendo un movimiento enérgico de cabeza, acompañando a la afirmación.

Hiroto: ¡No!

Midorikawa: ¡Sí!

Hiroto: ¡Qué no!

Midorikawa: ¡Qué sí!

Hiroto: ¡Qué no!

Midorikawa: ¡Sí!

Midorikawa y Hiroto: ¡Aaah! - Soltaron al unisono, esta vez los dos con la postura de la mano pija en sus bocas.

Miko: ¿Podemos empezar ya las clases o os tengo que echar fuera el primer día? - Advirtió ya seria.

Hiroto: No, no, entrenadora. Nos callamos ya, se lo prometo.

Miko: Más os vale... Bueno, ¿alguien quiere hablar de sus experiencias como patinador?

Midorikawa levantó la mano como si de un niño pequeño que se sabe la respuesta y quiere decirla a toda costa se tratara. Hasta que Miko no le dio permiso para hablar, este no paró.

Midorikawa: Pues yo quiero alardear...

Hiroto: ¡Dios el tío! ¡Pedazo vocabulario!

Midorikawa: Claro, es que yo lo valgo... - Chuleó girándose hacia su amigo, para después concentrarse en su público. - Bueno, quiero alardear de la tal imaginación que tengo de empapar el suelo de mi casa con la fregona, pero empaparlo empaparlo, ¿eh? - Aclaró alzando el índice. - Hasta tal punto que se puede patinar en él, y así me hice mi propia pista de hielo en casa. Mi madre cogía unos berrinches que es mejor no contarte... Pero yo era feliz, porque había conseguido patinar. - Concluyó con los ojos brillantes mirando soñador al techo.

En ese momento Hiroto empezó a aplaudir, mientras que los demás mirábamos al peli verde con la cara más interrogante que se hubiera podido ver en ese centro de deportes.

Hiroto: ¡Qué bonitas palabras! ¡Sí es que te mereces un premio!

Miko: Y... ¿eso es todo?

Midorikawa: Sí, la verdad es que sí. Ya no tengo mucho más historial... - Entonces, mirándonos de repente con cara prometedora y segura continuó. - A no ser que queráis que os cuente los castigos que me hacía mi madre, que eran la leche...

Miko: No, con eso nos basta... - Lo interrumpió.

El chico cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

Midorikawa: Sí no queréis...

Miko: ¿Y cómo es tu historia... - miró la lista que tenía en sus manos para poder recordar el nombre - Kidou?

El chico se irguió y empezó a narrar.

Kidou: Bueno... no es nada especial; un día estuve con mi hermana viendo la televisión, y como a ella le gusta mucho el patinaje, nos quedamos viendo el espectáculo. Era la primera vez que lo veía, y empezó a encantarme, tanto que busqué por internet cursos alrededor de donde vivía y me apunte al más cercano.

Miko: Vaya, ¿y se te daba bien?

Kidou: Según la gente sí. - Contestó con orgullo y una sonrisa.

Miko: Bueno, ¿quién va ahora?... - Preguntó volviendo a mirar la lista. - Yagami, - miró a la chica - ¿quieres contarnos tu historia?

Reina: De acuerdo. - Después de una breve pausa continuó. - Tan sólo fue que desde siempre me ha gustado el patinaje, y cuando tuve la oportunidad me fui a un curso, donde estaba también Kidou. - Golpeó con el codo el brazo del nombrado mientras lo miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente se oyó un silbidito.

Midorikawa: ¡Uy la parejita! Entrenadora, mejor no los dejes ir solos a ningún sitio. - Aconsejó confidencial.

Reina: Cállate. - Ordenó mirándolo de reojo, pero con desdén.

Midorikawa: Cómo me gusta tu mirada... - Suspiró.

Miko: Dejémoslo... - Se autocontroló. - Y qué, Kidou, ¿era buena Yagami? - Le preguntó al chico.

Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa de lado, para después mirar a la entrenadora.

Kidou: Era la mejor, sin duda.

Hiroto: Uy uy uy uy... - Soltó tan mal pensado como su amigo.

Reina: Dejad de pensar mal, que seguro que vosotros dos ya tenéis fecha de boda. - Contestó a Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Para nuestra sorpresa, ambos chicos en respuesta se rodearon los hombros con sus brazos, y entrelazaron sus manos.

Midorikawa: Pues sí, lo admitimos.

Hiroto: La boda está programada para Agosto, ¿te quieres venir? - Sugirió con una sonrisa.

Todos nos los quedamos mirando sorprendidos, y puede que más de uno con algo de repugnancia.

Reina: Madre mía... - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Después de... esto, Miko, aunque tardó un poco, volvió a seguir con las preguntas. Preguntó a Haruna, que contó su historia tal y como me la había contado, y le siguió Natsumi, que resultó ser la que tenía el gen del patinaje en las venas, con una familia ganadora de un montón de premios y medallas, y, como tiene que ser, ella siguió con la tradición del patinaje. El siguiente fue Hiroto, contando una historia como la mía: patinó en centros comerciales. Cuando me llegó el turno y conté lo mismo, el chico me llamó para decirme "¡Eh, tía, choca esos cinco! ¡Vivan los centros comercialeees, que de ahí salen los mejores patinadores!" y le choqué los cinco entre carcajadas. El último fue el Príncipe del Hielo, se llamaba Fubuki Shiro, y contó una historia algo parecida a la de Natsumi.

Fubuki: Yo tenía un hermano, al que le encantaba patinar e incluso ganó premios infantiles, pero... murió en un accidente -le costó decir esta frase, aunque continuó sin parar - y yo ocupé su lugar. A mí me encantaba el patinaje al igual que a mi hermano, y me sigue encantando, y sé que él me da fuerzas para estar siempre ganando, por eso, cada vez que se termina algún concurso y ha salido todo bien, digo que "todo ha sido gracias a Atsuya", que es el nombre de mi hermano.

Todos nos quedamos mirándole, tan serios como él había estado contando su relato. Incluso Hiroto y Midorikawa habían estado atentos y callados.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y entonces habló Miko.

Miko: Vaya, Fubuki, lo siento por tu hermano...

Fubuki: No pasa nada. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Miko suspiró y miró la lista, que imagino que sería para ver si faltaba alguien por contar su historia. Al ver que no faltaba nadie alzó la cabeza y nos miró con su sonrisa.

Miko: Bueno, pues empecemos. Lo primero será acostumbraros al hielo, así que dad una vuelta entera a la pista.

Nos levantamos y emprendimos el camino. Hiroto y Midorikawa iban los primeros, hablando de nuevo, después iba Natsumi, que se acercó (yo creo que a cotillear) a Kidou y Reina, y por último salimos nosotros, Haruna, Fubuki y yo.

Fubuki: ¡Vaya, qué bueno es volver a ir sobre el hielo! - Soltó como si lo echara realmente de menos.

Haruna: Sí, ya era hora.

Yo no dije nada, ya que tampoco sabía más que caerme o ir tropezando todo el tiempo cuando patinaba, así que para mí no era exactamente un milagro.

Fubuki: ¿A ti no te gusta? - Preguntó mirándome.

Dejé de contemplar el suelo, y me dirigí a él con el ceño fruncido.

Yo: ¿El qué?

Fubuki: Volver a patinar.

Yo: Oh, pues sí, aunque lo que más hago es caerme... ¡AH! - Y en ese momento demostré mi patosidad sobre el hielo.

Por suerte no llegué a caer, porque Fubuki había cogido rápidamente mis brazos con fuerza.

Haruna: No, no hace falta que lo jures. - Bromeó mientras Fubuki me ayudaba a levantarme.

Fubuki: Bueno, ya aprenderá. - Y cuando estuve de pie añadió: - Yo tampoco era el mejor cuando empecé.

Con su voz, y con los ojos que me miraba demostraba comprensión. Sonreí tímida, notando algo de calor en las mejillas. De nuevo no pude apartarme de su mirada. Me sirvió de consuelo que él también pareciera que no podía apartarse de la mía.

Haruna: Chicos, Miko no nos a pillado todavía, pero ya os aviso yo de que tendríamos que seguir patinando. - Nos sacó de nuestro trance.

Tenía razón, teníamos que seguir con el ejercicio.

Apartamos nuestras miradas y seguimos patinando. Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi espalda, y miré a su dueño.

Fubuki: Siempre viene bien una ayuda. - Defendió con una dulce sonrisa.

Yo: Ya... Gracias. - También intenté hacer mi mejor sonrisa.

Fubuki: De nada.

Seguimos el camino hablando tranquilamente, contándome ambos las batallitas que tuvieron cuando estuvieron juntos en un curso. De repente sentí como la mano que estaba en mi espalda desaparecía bruscamente cuando habíamos hecho algo más de la mitad del camino.

Natsumi: Ya es hora de que empieces a patinar sin ayuda, ¿no te parece? - Me espetó para después mirar a Fubuki. - ¡Eh, Príncipe, cuánto tiempo!

Fubuki: ¿Te importaría no llamarme así? No soy ningún príncipe.

La pelirroja rió divertida, y me apartó de al lado de Fubuki para ocupar ella ese lugar.

Natsumi: Oh, Shiro, qué modesto eres. Siempre igual. Pero si es lo que quieres no te llamaré así.

Me quedé mirándola con ganas de decirle algo a esa pija arrogante, que vete a saber de donde saca tantos sumos.

Al parecer Fubuki o leyó mis pensamientos o supo interpretar mi mirada, ya que después le dijo:

Fubuki: Y otra cosa, estaba hablando con **(N)**.

La Miss pasó con indiferencia su mirada en mi rostro, y después siguió mirando a Fubuki.

Natsumi: ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

Fubuki: Quiero decir que no puedes tener tan poca educación de ir metiéndote en lo que no te importa para... molestar con tus estupideces.

La oji roja abrió la boca sorprendida, y acto seguido miró a delante con su gran orgullo.

Natsumi: Muy bien, pues entonces no te molestaré más. - Y se fue, no sin antes mirarme con ojos llenos de odio.

Cuando estuvo bien lejos Fubuki resopló por la nariz.

Fubuki: Cómo odio que nunca me deje en paz.

Haruna: Ni si quiera cuando nos conocimos en el anterior curso. - Contribuyó.

Yo aparté la vista de la Miss, y les miré con ojos interrogantes.

Haruna: Es que antes ella estaba en nuestro curso de patinaje en otra ciudad.

Solté un "Ah...", haciendo ver que lo había comprendido, y de repente me entró una pena enorme por Haruna y Fubuki, y a parte por los que hubieran tenido que aguantarla.

Fubuki: Creía que cuando terminamos el curso nos habíamos librado por fin de ella, pero parece que soy gafe.

Yo: Bah, seguro que en este curso te dejará en paz. - Le apoyé positiva, aunque en realidad pensaba todo lo contrario, al igual que él, que me miró serio.

Fubuki: ¿Estás segura de lo que hablas? - Dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Vacilé un poco antes de contestar.

Yo: Eh... Siempre hay que ser positivo.

Él soltó un bufido junto con una sonrisa.

Fubuki: Eso es verdad... - Y después me miró a los ojos. - Está bien que alguien sea positivo en el grupo.

Sonreí como asentimiento y bajé la mirada al hielo.

Midorikawa: ¿Estáis hablando de la pija esa? - Preguntó detrás de mí, apareciendo a mi lado, y haciendo que alzara la vista. Había aparecido de la nada con su amigo Hiroto, que se había colocado al lado de Haruna, y al parecer se habían enterado de toda la conversación.

Fubuki: ¿Te refieres a Natsumi? - Le preguntó al que estaba a mi lado, pero no mostraba ningún tono de molestia por la palabra empleada para nombrar a la Miss. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Midorikawa: Pues claro. Parece que está picadita contigo, "Príncipe". - El mote lo dijo intentando imitar el tono de voz de Natsumi, su tono pijo y repelente.

Fubuki: Eso es un nombre que me puso la gente, no una cosa que se haya inventado ella. - Defendió, mas no defendió lo de "picadita contigo". Todo el mundo había visto y comprobado que era verdad.

Hiroto: Bueno, que la tía esa no tiene más ojos que para ti. - Intervino.

Fubuki: Eso ya lo sé...

Haruna: Lo que pasa es que como Fubu es el mejor patinando ella quiere estar con él.

Hiroto: Ah, claro, ya lo entiendo. Como ella es mala a más no poder piensa que él le contagiará... por lo menos poder equilibrarse en el hielo.

Haruna: No exactamente... Más bien es por la fama que tendría al estar con uno de los mejores.

Miré a Fubuki cada vez que lo nombraban, apareciendo cada vez un rojo más intenso en sus mejillas pálidas casi tanto como la nieve. A la vez sentí rabía, queriendo quejarme de ello, pero me adelantaron.

Midorikawa: ¡Menuda tía, solo lo quiere porque le conviene! - Exclamó.

Haruna: Exacto. - Confirmó.

Fubuki: Y como no soy tonto intento echarle la menor cuenta para no mandarla a la mierda, aunque ella haga todo lo contrario...

Midorikawa: ... Aún así tienes que seguir con tu plan y aprovechar a alguna de estas dos preciosidades que tienes tan cerca. - Completó la frase, refiriéndose, evidentemente a Haruna y a mí, ya que encima lo confirmó mirando a cada una de reojo, yo estando espontáneamente roja.

Fubuki hizo lo mismo, mirándonos, algo más de tiempo, con una sonrisa de lado. Luego volvió con Midorikawa.

Fubuki: A lo mejor tienes razón. - Le dijo.

Midorikawa: Pues claro que la tengo. - Le aseguró, como si no nosotras no estuvieramos allí, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. - Claro... Siempre y cuando no estén ya ocupadas. - Y giró la cabeza interrogante hacia nosotras.

Haruna fue la primera en contestar, esbozando una sonrisa.

Haruna: Lo siento, pero yo sí que lo estoy.

Hiroto: Oh, qué pena. - Murmuró.

Midorikawa: Entonces solo queda la calladita del grupo. - Anunció, refiriéndose evidentemente a mí.

Le dediqué una rápida sonrisa como respuesta, y después volví a dirigirme a los demás.

Yo: Pues... no, no estoy ocupada, aunque he salido hace poco de una relación. Pero no estoy traumada por ella, más bien me ha encantado terminarla de una vez.

Midorikawa dejó de prestarme atención en cuanto terminé, y se dirigió a Fubuki, posando una mano en su hombro más cercano.

Midorikawa: Ya sabes, Fubuki, aquí tienes a alguien.

Fubuki soltó una carcajada antes de contestar.

Fubuki: Ya veremos lo qué hacemos.

Entonces Hiroto y Midorikawa decidieron ir a su rumbo.

Midorikawa: Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, que queremos llegar los primeros. Perdón, yo el primero y Hiroto el segundo.

Su amigo mostró una sonrisa retadora, y antes de salir disparado a una velocidad no recomendable por el hielo, se puso a su lado y soltó un "Eso ya lo veremos". Acto seguido, Midorikawa le siguió para no perder la carrera, también a una gran velocidad.

Fubuki: Como son esos dos... - Comentó observando la carrera.

Cuando dejamos de verles en su competición, me dirigí a Fubuki.

Yo: Oye... ¿Iba en serio lo de salir conmigo? - Pregunté con curiosidad, sin poder resistirlo.

Se lo pensó un momento, mirando a la nada en el techo gris, y no tardó mucho en responder.

Fubuki: Quién sabe. - Sonreí al oír esa respuesta. Estaba claro que era de los que te decían las cosas a la cara.

Miko: ¡Acercaos! - La oímos de repente, y ejecutamos su orden al instante, Fubuki a mi lado por si me tenía que ayudar a que no cayera.

Llegamos con todo el mundo, y cuando por fin estábamos juntos la entrenadora empezó con los ejercicios. Eran fáciles, aunque siempre me caía la primera vez que lo hacía, pero después conseguía que me salieran. Y más con Fubuki junto a mí, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme si era necesario. Además pude comprobar que era muy bueno. Todo le salía sin problemas, a lo mejor porque ya estaba acostumbrado, pero siempre conseguía sorprenderme. Aunque tampoco eran los ejercicios más complicados, pero me impresionaba. Al terminar fuimos a los vestuarios y nos cambiamos los patines por nuestro calzado normal, para después irnos a casa.

"¡Eeh!" Oí detrás de mí, y me giré para comprobar quién era. Me encontraba andando tranquilamente a casa, cogiendo con ambas manos las asas de la mochila.

Yo: Hola, ¿no vas a tu casa? - Le pregunté a Fubuki, que se había acercado mientras investigaba quién me había llamado. Fue él.

Fubuki: Sí, es justamente a donde voy, pero como te veía todo el camino delante mía, ya pensé que lo mejor era ir contigo.

Yo: Buena idea... Yo no me había dado ni cuenta de que estabas detrás de mí.

Fubuki: Ya... se ha notado. - Bromeó.

Sonreí dándole la razón.

Yo: Oh, y oye, muchas gracias por ayudarme con el patinaje. A sido un detalle por tu parte. - Le agradecí, acordándome de repente de que quería hacerlo.

Fubuki: Bah... No hay de que. Ha sido todo un placer. - Sonrió, haciendo como en el reflejo de un espejo que yo también lo hiciera. - A lo mejor debería darte unas clases de equilibrio.

Yo: Para eso ya vengo al curso, además, no se puede dar una clase de equilibrio.

Fubuki: Sí, sí que se puede. ¿Quién te dice que no?

Yo: Mi cabeza...

Fubuki: Pues tu cabeza no sabe lo que dice. - Dijo tocándola con el dedo índice, en la parte de la sien.

Después continuamos hablando todo el camino a casa, bueno, a la mía, ya que la suya estaba algo más lejos. Nos despedimos y acordamos vernos en la siguiente clase de patinaje, o sea, el próximo jueves, y cada uno cogió por su propio camino, yo alegrándome, de haber estado junto a ese chico.

**JUEVES **

De nuevo en el curso de patinaje, en el que dimos una vuelta a la pista de patinaje después de habernos saludado todos y habernos puesto nuestros patines. Teníamos que acostumbrarnos después de varios días de no haber pisado el hielo, según Miko. Fubuki ayudándome siempre, tan caballeroso como el era. Tan encantador. Tan tierno. Tan... Fubuki Shiro. Sí, así se podía resumir, el era único, Fubuki Shiro. Y... ya podía empezar a decirlo y prometerlo: me estaba enamorando de él. Al acompañarme, y charlar sobre las clases, o... cualquier otro tema que se nos ocurriese, para mí todo resultaba interesante, fuese lo que fuese, todo porque lo hablaba con él.

Ahora, volviendo al tema del patinaje, en todas las clases me ayudaba siempre, y me parecía extraño que no se estuviera cansando ya de mi patosidad... que llegó a su punto máximo después de unos cuantos jueves de clases. Empezábamos con las piruetas y pasos difíciles, que incluso conseguían dominar Hiroto y Midorikawa. Daba vergüenza... pero así era. Por más que me ayudaran no se conseguía progreso alguno. Y eso que Miko hacía todo lo que podía con consejos y con la enseñanza que sólo puede hacer un entrenador, pero nada.

Un jueves, hablando de Miko, entró por la puerta. Traía consigo unos papeles, los de siempre, pero además tenía otros nuevos.

Miko: ¡Eh, chicos! - Nos llamó ilusionada, sacándonos de nuestra conversación en grupo, hablando un poco de mí situación con el patinaje, y como querían ayudarme. Claro está, menos Natsumi, que pasó olímpicamente de ese asunto. Nos pusimos en pie, sacando nuestro trasero del frío hielo en el que se nos había ocurrido sentarnos mientras esperábamos a nuestra entrenadora, que nadie sabía por qué razón había tenido que salir un momento.

Reina: ¿Por qué la habían llamado? - Preguntó a la recién llegada.

Miko: Porque... ¡nos han llamado para participar en un concurso de patinaje juvenil! - Respondió con una amplia sonrisa, totalmente contenta.

Todos empezamos a mirarnos boquiabiertos. ¡Qué guay, ya un concurso!

Haruna: ¿Y cómo es que vamos ha hacer un concurso tan pronto?

Miko: Es que tienen que comprobar que este curso de patinaje, el primero de esta ciudad, vale la pena, a si que van a juzgarnos junto con otros cursos de otras ciudades. Será un concurso de parejas o tríos. - Le explicó.

Volvimos a mirarnos, murmurando frases como "¡Qué guay!", "¡Cómo mola!" o "¡Dios, la puta ostia!" (esta más que nada de Midorikawa y Hiroto).

Miko: Y todos participaremos, haciendo parejas que saldrán a patinar al ritmo de una canción.

Sonreímos ampliamente al oír aquello. Con lo que gustan las coreografías... Pero se me fue borrando la sonrisa al darme cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

Yo: Espera, ¿todos TODOS?

Miko también se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo en ese momento.

Miko: Eh... sí, todos. - Vaciló con precaución, para después levantar la cabeza en un flechazo de motivación. - Por eso hoy y los demás días hasta el concurso vamos a darlo todo en los entrenamientos.

Nos dejamos llevar por esa motivación, e hicimos eso. Nos pusimos a practicar las volteretas que habíamos dado anteriormente, las más complicadas, e incluso practicamos nuevas. Nos pusimos en parejas para practicar mejor y el resultado para mi fue: Lo mismo de siempre...

Yo: Lo siento, Miko, lo he intentado... - Me disculpé tirada en el suelo después de mi último intento fallido del salto _axel_. - Lo mejor sería que no participara...

La entrenadora se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Miko: No, no es necesario. - Cuando estuve de pie pareció haber cambiado de idea, clavándome una mirada pensativa y dudosa. - Pero... no sé que hacer contigo... A lo mejor es que tú eres más difícil para aprender este tipo de cosas, y lo mejor sería otro tutor, ¿pero quién?...

Fubuki: Yo la podría ayudar. - Dijo apareciendo de repente a mi lado.

Yo: ¿Tú me puedes enseñar? - Pregunté mirándolo incrédula, y al mismo tiempo Miko también preguntó:

Miko: ¿Tú le puedes enseñar?

Fubuki: Pues claro, si yo tenía el mismo problema que ella. Me será fácil enseñarle. - Nos aseguró sin inmutarse del acuerdo repentino que tuve con la entrenadora para interrogarle.

Miko: Bueno, pues entonces tú serás su tutor. Os dejaré la pista el... martes vienen los de hockey... todos los días que queráis menos los jueves y los martes, como siempre, desde la hora que venimos de las 17:30 hasta las 19:00.

Los dos dijimos al unísono "De acuerdo" y nos preparamos para volver a casa.

Esta vez no me podía acompañar a casa, ya que él cogía por un camino distinto, hacia otra parte. Así que aproveché para preguntarle por última vez ese día mientras nos quitábamos los patines.

Yo: Fubuki, ¿estás seguro de querer enseñarme?

Fubuki: Pues claro, ¿por qué no?

Yo: Ya sabes que soy muy difícil...

Fubuki: Y yo también lo era, ¿te creías que era mentira?

Yo: No, pero...

Fubuki: No hay más que hablar. Yo te enseñaré. ¡Hasta mañana! - Y se fue despidiéndose con la mano, sin dejarme quejar más.

Yo: Adiós... - Terminé la despedida abrochándome el zapato.

Natsumi: Con que el Príncipe te va a enseñar a no ser tan negada. - Oí del banco donde había estado sentado Fubuki.

Al mirar le brindé a Natsumi, que se había sentado ahí tan campantemente, una mirada nada simpática.

Yo: No es que sea negada, es que no se me da bien. Además, ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

La pelirroja rió, arrogante como siempre.

Natsumi: Cuanta pena das... - Al continuar puso su expresión seria. - Lo mejor sería que te largaras de aquí, y dejaras de una vez a Fubuki en paz, que se le nota el cansancio por los cuatro costados cuando está contigo.

Yo: Pues yo se lo noto el cuádruple cuando pasas a su lado. - Le contesté ya harta, atándome el otro zapato a toda prisa para poder salir de allí.

Natsumi: Ja. - Rió irónica, para yo sentir un segundo después su presencia más cerca de mi cara. - Mira, bonita, él es mío, por lo que te conviene no ser tan amiga suya, ¿lo entiendes?

Yo: Y a ti te conviene tener la boquita cerrada para que no cagarla tanto. - Y me levanté dispuesta a irme.

Natsumi: Estás avisada. - Oí mientras salía por la puerta, pero ya se me habían quitado las ganas de hablar para nada.

**LUNES **

A las cinco en punto había recibido un mensaje: `¿Nos vemos ahora para dar unas clases de patinaje?´

Era Fubuki. Hacía tiempo que nos habíamos dado los números.

`Vale. Nos encontramos en el centro de deportes.´ Le respondí.

`Ok´ Fue lo último que envió Fubuki.

Me levanté del sofá y cogí la mochila para poner todo lo necesario. Al terminar me la colgué de un hombro y fui a la cocina, para coger un botella de agua de la nevera.

Mamá: ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó al verme mientras fregaba los platos, sin quitar la vista de la vajilla.

Yo: A mi entrenamiento con Fubuki. - Ella ya sabía quien era él.

Mamá: Oh, vaya, con tu Fubuki...

Al darme la vuelta para irme de la cocina pude comprobar como esta vez le había dado por girarse hacia mí.

Yo: No empieces ya. - Le sonreí.

Mamá: Bueno, bueno... - Dijo volviendo con su labor en el fregadero. - Pero no hagáis nada más que patinar, ¿eh?

Yo: Claro, mamá... - Me despedí al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y cerraba la puerta.

Desde que le había dicho lo bien que me llevaba con Fubuki había pensado mal, pero fue el colmo cuando admití que me gustaba. Tampoco me molestaba mucho que ella fuera así, por lo menos no era como esas madres super estrictas que no te dejan ni hablar de chicos. Lo que no me dejaba era pasarme de los besos... Aunque eso tampoco lo iba a hacer todavía.

Me encaminé a donde quedamos Fubuki y yo, y allí me lo encontré esperándome apoyado en la puerta de la entrada, tan puntual como un reloj. Sacó un mano del bolsillo al verme, y me saludó.

Fubuki: ¡Hola, (N)!

Yo: ¡Hola! - Saludé también con la mano en alto.

Crucé el paso de cebra y llegué junto a él.

Fubuki: ¿Vamos? - Preguntó poniéndose junto a mí metiendo la mano en el bolsillo.

Yo: Sí.

Sacó las llaves que le había confiado Miko, y abrió la puerta. Entramos y fuimos a donde estaba el cartel del primer día "patinaje artístico y hockey". Me llené de recuerdos al instante. Ese día había conocido a Fubuki, y todavía no había demostrado del todo lo mala que era... El mejor día en verdad.

Abrió esa puerta y nos encontramos con nuestra pista de hielo de todos los días.

Fubuki: Lo siento por los que se encargan de alisar el hielo después de las clases. - Se disculpó soltando la mochila por cualquier sitio.

Yo: Yo igual. - Dije mirando con pena el hielo, que estaba como si nunca se hubiera patinado en él.

Solté la mochila junto a la de Fubuki y fui a los vestuarios. Mi acompañante se puso a mi lado en la caminata.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué quieres que empecemos primero? ¿Por algo fácil o difícil? - Preguntó metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

Yo: Por algo que no nos haga perder el concurso por mi culpa. - Escogí.

Fubuki: Comprendo... Entonces un poco de todo.

Al llegar a los vestuarios cogimos unos patines de nuestro número. Salimos con ellos puestos y entré dentro de la pista mientras Fubuki fue a por su móvil.

Fubuki: A ver, a ver... Sí, esta estará bien. - Y después de esto empezó a sonar una canción desde el aparato que ahora estaba en un escalón de las gradas.

Entró dentro de la pista, y al hacerlo vio como le preguntaba con los ojos.

Fubuki: One thing de One Direction. - Se encogió de hombros. - Siempre viene bien algo de música. - Asentí de acuerdo con la respuesta, mientras que Fubuki puso los brazos en jarras, estudiándome pensativo. - Empecemos con... la secuencia de pasos.

Yo: ¿Con la secuencia de pasos? - Repetí arqueando una ceja.

Fubuki comenzó a patinar velozmente, parando con un derrape.

Fubuki: Prueba hacer lo que he hecho. - Ordenó desde lo lejos.

Yo: ¿Simplemente eso? - Me sorprendí, aunque, como buena alumna haría, empecé a hacer el ejercicio. - No creo que sea para ta... ¡AH! - El derrape me falló más de lo que me esperaba haciéndome caer al suelo arrastrándome por el hielo.

Mi profesor se agachó y me ayudó a levantarme.

Fubuki: Uh, ya veo lo fácil que te ha sido...

Yo: ¿Pero qué he hecho mal ahora? - Exclamé empezando a frustrarme.

Fubuki: Digamos que... te has echado mucho para el lado, porque confiaste demasiado en que no caerías. - No tardó mucho en seguir explicando cuando estuvimos de pie. - Tienes que controlar más en la caída, teniendo más equilibrio...

Yo: Pero si es lo que intento tener todo el tiempo. - Tercié.

Fubuki: Pero sin pensar en que tienes que tener equilibrio porque si no te vas a caer... Mira, prueba hacerlo de nuevo. Y háblame un poco de... - volví a intentar patinar mientras pensaba - tu situación amorosa.

Me sorprendí por el tema, aunque fuera una cosa muy típica de preguntar. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí patinando pensando en qué decirle.

Yo: Pues... estoy sin novio, y como le dije a Midorikawa no estoy nada triste por haber dejado la relación. - Respondí derrapando y mirándole de nuevo. Por poco me caigo, pero conseguí mantenerme erguida. ¿Eh? Espera un momento... he conseguido... no, no, no, no...

Fubuki: Ajá, es verdad, se lo dijiste a Midorikawa... - Dijo con las manos tras la espalda, sonriendo de lado. - Por cierto, ¿has visto que no te has...?

Yo: ¡... caído! ¡Lo he conseguido! - Exclamé sin creérmelo del todo, boquiabierta y yendo hacia él para abrazarle con toda la felicidad del mundo. En aquel instante la alegría ganó a la timidez y a la vergüenza.

Fubuki rió por mi reacción, y me separo de sí después de un momento, posando las manos en mis hombros.

Fubuki: ¿Ves como yo soy bueno enseñándote? A Miko nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

Yo: Es cierto...

Fubuki: Es lo bueno de haberse encontrado en la misma situación de una persona... Sigamos con más ejercicios, que esto no ha terminado.

Yo: Me imagino...

Volvió a patinar y a hacer ejercicios diferentes, cada vez más difíciles, naturalmente. Al final conseguí hacerlos todos, algunos con más esfuerzo que otros, pero lo conseguí, gracias a Fubuki. Acabamos la clase, diciéndome él que estaba seguro de que conseguiría ganarlos a todos. Me sonrojé por el cumplido. Después salimos de allí y fuimos a nuestras casas, acordando que el martes y el miércoles quedaríamos para practicar de nuevo.

...

El martes... Hicimos secuencia de ángeles, que consistía en deslizarse sobre un patín, mientras que la otra pierna se mantenía elevada por encima de la cadera. Me costó lo mío... pero al final lo conseguí, ya que había que tener elasticidad, y gracias a mis clases de gimnasia rítmica la tenía. Después también dimos algunas piruetas, dejando los saltos más fáciles para el final, para que sirvieran prácticamente como descanso.

El miércoles ya fue más movidito. Practicamos los saltos en parejas, y... el mejor fue el Espiral de la muerte.

Fubuki: Vamos a probar hacerlo. - Dijo preparándose.

Yo: ¿Espiral de la muerte?... ¿No suena un poco peligroso? - Pregunté con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no muy segura de querer hacerlo.

Fubuki: Tranquila, lo he hecho miles de veces. - Insistió haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que fuera junto a él.

Yo: ¿Seguro?

Fubuki: Seguro.

No me quedó más remedio que confiar en él. Cogí carrerilla y cuando menos me lo esperé Fubuki me tenía suspendida por el aire. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí de él, que me sostenía con una única mano.

Yo: Vaya, Fubuki... ¡Es increíble!

Fubuki: Ya... pero hace un tiempo que no lo hago... - Murmuró con una voz que repentinamente mostraba mucho esfuerzo.

Yo: Oh... No me digas que me voy a caer al final... - Y en ese momento caí encima de Fubuki.

Ambos soltamos un grito, y al abrir los ojos nos encontramos nuestras caras a centímetros.

Fubuki: ¿Te has hecho daño? - Me daba que él no estaba tan sorprendido como yo de como nos encontrábamos.

Yo: Eh... Sí... ¡Quiero decir...! No, no...

Después de levantarnos me pareció oír como se cerraba la puerta. ¿Habría entrado alguien cuando...? No lo sé, y prefería no saberlo en ese preciso momento...

**JUEVES **

Fuimos al curso, y Haruna, como buena compañera y amiga, nos preguntó qué tal nos había ido.

Fubuki: Pues nos fue bastante bien. ¿Verdad, **(N)**? - Dijo rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

Correspondí al gesto y sonriente como él respondí.

Yo: Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Natsumi apareció rondando por allí de repente, de brazos cruzados y sonriente.

Natsumi: Bastante bien diría yo.

Haruna: ¿Y ahora por qué dices eso? - Contraatacó sin pensarlo.

La Miss estiró los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, como la que no sabía nada.

Natsumi: Por nada, solo... ¿qué te parece esto? - Sacó el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo puso delante a Haruna para que viera algo. Al principio observaba la pantalla indiferente, pero pronto cogió el aparato perpleja, quitándoselo de las manos a la pelirroja.

Haruna: ¿Y esto qué...?

Natsumi: Una prueba de lo que realmente hacen tus amiguitos por las tardes en la pista. - Contestó dirigiéndose a Fubuki y a mí.

Fubuki y yo nos separamos de nuestro abarzo, mirándonos sorprendidos y preocupados. ¿Qué había conseguido ahora esa?

Decidí preguntar, por lo que le fijé la vista como si lo que dijera no me causara intranquilidad.

Yo: ¿Qué quieres decir ahora con eso? La pelirroja suspiró, cansada de tantas preguntas, pero sin perder su pijería.

Natsumi: Anda, bonita, enséñales de una vez la foto. - Le ordenó a Haruna, que ni si quiera le contestó y acató la orden dándome el móvil.

Lo cogí y lo acerqué para que Fubuki y yo pudiéramos ver por igual la imagen. Nos quedamos impactados: Salíamos nosotros, yo encima de él, muy cerca de sus labios... justo como cuando nos habíamos caído.

Yo: ¿Eras tú la que fue a la pista el día que fuímos a entrenar? - Le pregunté a Natsumi levantando la vista del móvil, empezando a comprenderlo todo.

Natsumi: Sí, era yo, y qué bien me vino que ese día coincidentemente se me olvidara la chaqueta. - Celebró con una sonrisa triunfal. - Así pude conseguir esa imagen que cualquiera puede interpretar al modo que es.

Yo: No se puede interpretar de ningún modo porque solo fue una simple caída. - Le expliqué, aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar de nada.

Natsumi: Eso cuéntaselo a la entrenadora, que ya veremos si se lo cree.

Yo: ¿Se lo vas a enseñar a Miko? ¿Para qué?

Natsumi: Yo sé las cosas que quiero hacer, que podría no tener que hacer si me haces un favorcito.

Yo: ¿Cuál? - Pregunté sin dudar.

Natsumi: El concurso será de parejas, y sé que tú no escogerás a otra pareja que no sea Fubuki, y eso no lo podrás hacer porque será mi pareja...

Fubuki: ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiera ser tu pareja? - Cuestionó mostrando algo de cabreo.

Natsumi: Que si no eres mi pareja esta foto ya sabéis quien la verá, - dijo meneando de derecha a izquierda el móvil en alto - y si la ve, no creo que os deje más entrenar juntos, y si no entrenáis juntos** (N)** no sabrá patinar, y la tendrán que echar del equipo o por su culpa no podremos ganar y todo se ira al garete... ¿Váis comprendiendo lo que quiero decir?

Sí, se comprendía perfectamente lo que quería decir... y no me lo podía creer. Ni yo ni ninguno. ¿Podía llegar a ser tan mala?

Haruna: No puedes hacer eso...

Natsumi: Ja, ¿acaso no me conoces con el tiempo que llevamos juntas? - Le chuleó a Haruna. Después, cuando fue a continuar, nos miró a Fubuki y a mí, concentrándose más en mi persona. - Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lo que quiero.

No supimos que contestar a sus palabras; simplemente estábamos flipados con ella. Aprovechando nuestro silencio insistió.

Natsumi: ¿Qué? ¿Lo aceptáis o no? Tampoco tenéis todo el día para quedaros embobados.

Fubuki dudó un poco, e incluso me miró un segundo. Parecía que a lo mejor quería ser mi pareja, tanto como yo quería, o otra opción sería que me miraba con pena por tener que ser pareja de esa. Mi mente no quería pensar en otra opción más que en la primera, evidentemente.

Volvió a mirar a Natsumi decidido.

Fubuki: De acuerdo, seré tu pareja, ¿pero y si Miko elige las parejas y no nos deja juntos? - Preguntó inteligentemente.

Natsumi: Pues tendrás que ingeniártelas por que eso no pase. - Y dio media vuelta para irse. Nos la quedamos mirando mientras se alejaba dentro de la pista.

Haruna: No me lo puedo creer... - Murmuró.

Yo: Yo tampoco. - Contribuí.

Fubuki: Pues yo ya me tengo que ir haciendo a la idea...

Giré la cabeza hacia él.

Yo: No tenías porque...

Fubuki: No, - me interrumpió - sí que tenía porque hacerlo. De haberme negado todo se habría fastidiado.

Yo: Pero...

Fubuki: No pasa nada. Encontrarás a otra pareja.

Yo: Con otra pareja todo me saldrá mal... - Contrarié apenada.

Fubuki: Es practicar y practicar, al igual que tendré que hacer yo para que me salga bien con Natsumi.

Nos callamos, quejándonos en silencio. Haruna intentó sacarnos de esa tensión al ver que Miko aparecía por la puerta.

Haruna: Olvidémonos de eso ahora y vayamos a entrenar, que será lo mejor. - Aconsejó entrando en la pista.

Le hicimos caso rápidamente, ya que, a parte de que era lo que teníamos que hacer, era lo mejor para olvidarnos.

Dimos nuestra vuelta de precalentamiento de todos los días y nos sentamos como orden de Miko en el hielo. Lo más seguro es que fuéramos a hablar del tema del concurso.

Miko: Quería deciros que ya tengo escogidas las parejas y las canciones que bailarán para que podamos ganar como sabemos. - Anunció con ánimo, que no todos compartíamos.

Midorikawa: Yo también la tengo escogida, - comentó acercándose a Reina, rodeándola de la cintura con ambos brazos - ¿a que sí, mi Reina?

La oji celeste sonriendo casi pegó los labios al oído del chico, para contestarle como él quería.

Reina: Tienes razón... - Bruscamente se alejó de él y se acercó a su compañero de al lado. - Me voy a poner con Kidou.

El ligón del grupo se quedó impresionado.

Midorikawa: ¡¿QUÉÉ?

Miko: De todas formas no te vas a quedar poco a gusto, Ryuuji, porque ella se pondrá contigo.

Reina pusó la misma cara que Midorikawa hace un momento, mientras que él puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que hasta te dan miedo.

Midorikawa: Ijiii...

Reina: ¡No, entrenadora, no me puede poner con... este! - Rogó desesperada señalándolo. - ¡Por favor, entrenadora, con cualquiera menos él!

Miko: No te va a pasar nada. No creo que muerda. - La última frase le salió un tanto dudosa.

Reina: Pues yo creo que sí. - Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Midorikawa: Si me dan razones... - Sonrió pervertidamente oliendo el brazo de Yagami, la cual quitó el brazo de su nariz con repugnancia.

Reina: Maldita sea... - Se pudo quejar simplemente.

Miko: Sigo diciendo las parejas... Kidou irá con Haruna, - los nombrados se miraron sonrientes, pareciendo que ellos sí estaban de acuerdo - y harán la canción de Payphone de Maroon 5. Otra pareja será Hiroto con Natsumi...

La última nombrada miró a Fubuki, que interpretó en su mirada que evidentemente tenía que decir algo al respecto.

Suspiró.

Fubuki: ¡Entrenadora! - La llamó alzando la mano.

Miko: ¿Sí? - Preguntó quitando la vista de su cuadernillo.

Fubuki: Natsumi no se puede poner con Hiroto porque... yo me voy a poner con ella...

Reina: No. Ahora te aguantas. - Le advirtió con mirada asesina. Era de esperar esa reacción.

Fubuki: Es que... va a ser lo mejor.

Miko: ¿Por?

Fubuki: Porque... si la pareja que queda es la de **(N)** y yo - calculó, - no creo que vaya a ser muy beneficioso, ya que... yo soy su tutor, y es mejor que cambie un poco de personas para que pueda hacer de todo con todos, ¿no le parece? - Se le ocurrió de sopetón.

Miko se quedó pensándolo, y al rato asintió con la cabeza.

Miko: Sí... en cierto modo tienes razón. De acuerdo, pues tú te pondrás con Natsumi y **(N)** se pondrá con Hiroto.

Yo: Vale... - Asentí como la que no supiera nada.

Natsumi le cogió la mano a Fubuki, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta menos yo y Haruna le susurró: Muy bien...

Haruna y yo nos miramos desilusionadas, y meneamos la cabeza en gesto negativo.

Miko: Empezaremos a partir de hoy a entrenar las coreografias, y diré las canciones que se me ha olvidado decir. Fubuki y Natsumi harán la de Without You de David Guetta, que será la canción fulminante para nuestro grupo de patinaje; Reina y Midorikawa harán Domino de Jessie J; y Hiroto y **(N)** harán la de Criminal de Britney Spears. Ahora vamos a ver cómo será la de cada uno.

Nos levantamos del frío hielo y seguimos a Miko, que nos iba a enseñar nuestras coreografias.

Al terminar Miko nos dijo que tendríamos varias semanas para practicar, así que no teníamos de que preocuparnos. Mi baile no estaba mal, me gustaba, y encima, gracias a las clases de Fubuki, me habían salido muchos pasos. Los demás bailes también prometían lo suyo, pero se notaba que el mejor era el de Fubuki y Natsumi. Tenía que ser el mojor baile, sin duda, era el que lo culminaba todo, y en el que al parecer nos juntábamos todos los alumnos. Y encima imaginarlo todo con sus luces y decoración... hacía que quedara increíble. Pero no iba a poder hacer lo mejor con Fubuki, con quien realmente quería estar, y ahora iba a tener que aguantarme, gracias a esa pija que no sé qué se cree. En fin... ya no vale la pena decir nada... ¡Encima Miko nos había escogido como pareja!

Bueno, me consolaba que iba a poder estar con Fubuki en nuestras clases "privadas".

**LUNES **

Quedamos y fuimos a la pista de patinaje. No estábamos tan contentos como otras veces, pero hacíamos lo que podíamos.

Yo: Oye, ¿y no vas a invitar algún día a Natsumi para que entrenéis más que los demás? - Me dio por preguntar mientras dábamos vueltas a la pista, como en las clases de los jueves.

Fubuki: No. Según ella no lo necesita, - la copió burlonamente - aunque nuestro baile sea más difícil que ninguno... Además, ¿Hiroto no puede aprovechar igualmente?

Yo: No... Dice que le basta con su suelo y el agua del cubo de la fregona. Como a Mido...

Fubuki soltó una carcajada.

Fubuki: Era de esperar en Hiroto. - En un segundo dejó de reír. - Joder... como me gustaría por lo menos un compañero como él.

Yo: Qué le vamos ha hacer...

Fubuki: Ya... Todo por culpa de Natsumi, que no sé qué le pasa en la cabeza.

Yo: Nadie lo sabe. Pero mejor olvidarnos de ello, como dice Haruna.

Fubuki asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

Fubuki: Sí, eso haremos.

Salió a por su móvil, mientras yo me quedé dentro de la pista. Ya veía que la música le gustaba bastante. Al sonar la canción de Whitout you me extrañé.

Yo: ¿Esa no es la canción que tienes que hacer tú?

Fubuki contestó mientras se iba acercando a mí.

Fubuki: Sí, lo es. Es que quiero practicar con alguien. - Se puso delante mía, extendió su mano como un caballero de Edad Media y como si fuera una dama me hizo una reverencia. - ¿Me concede este baile?

No pude aguantar una risita.

Yo: Como no, mi caballero. - Le seguí el rollo posando mi mano en la suya. Él también se rió por mi broma, y empezó a moverme, intentando enseñarme cómo era su baile. - Oye, ¿después podemos practicar mi coreografía? Es que yo también quiero aprovechar.

Fubuki: Claro que podemos.

Seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música.

Era un tanto difícil, pero Fubuki tuvo paciencia enseñándome. Claramente, yo tenía mucha suerte con el baile que me había tocado en comparación, con menos saltos y cosas que el suyo. Pero se notaba que era el mejor baile, así que le merecía la pena. Seguimos haciendo la coreografía unas cuantas veces, hasta que a Fubuki ya le pareció suficiente. Era como si lo practicábamos para nosotros dos, lo que me dio algo de alegría, pero me la quitaba el hecho de que no era así.

Fubuki: Y bueno... ¿qué tal? - Preguntó saliendo a por una botella en su mochila.

Apoyé los antebrazos en la barra, jadeando.

Yo: Se nota que es el baile para que ganemos.

Fubuki soltó una carcajada, sonriendo ampliamente, desenroscó el tapón y bebió un trago. Al tragar volvió a mirarme.

Fubuki: El tuyo también es importante. Es el segundo, uno de los que abre la función.

Yo: No, el que abre la función es el de Haruna y Kidou, que por algo es el primero. Además, ¿entonces donde dejaríamos el tercero?

Fubuki: En el que simplemente sirve para distraer un poco más al público.

Me lo quedé mirando un segundo, con una leve sonrisa.

Yo: ¿Esa es la opinión de profesional del patinaje o tuya?

Fubuki: Mmm... De todo un poco. - Contestó guardando la botella en la mochila.

Yo: Ya veo... - Solté a media voz.

Al cerrar la cremallera Fubuki dio media vuelta y volvió dentro de la pista. Mientras, yo me puse recta de nuevo.

Fubuki: Anda, vamos a practicar el tuyo, así te podré ayudar en lo que te salga mal.

Yo: Es la idea. - Contesté para después salir a por mi móvil y poner Criminal.

Fuimos al centro de la pista y nos pusimos con mi baile. No nos llevó tanto tiempo como con el de Fubuki, y además no tuve que pedirle mucho consejo, ya que me salía la mayoría de las cosas.

Yo: Ya es suficiente por hoy. - Le dije cuando terminamos el último paso de su baile. Aquella clase nos habíamos centrado en coreografías, repitiéndolas una y otra vez.

Fubuki: Sí, yo también lo creo. - Dijo antes de que patináramos para salir de la pista. - Por cierto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Yo: ¿Sí?

Fubuki: Ya te digo.

Yo: Bueno... no creo que sea para tanto.

Fubuki: Yo sí. - Insistió sonriente.

Nos metimos en los vestuarios y nos quitamos los patines. Ya era la hora de irnos a casa.

**LAS SEMANAS HASTA EL CONCURSO**

Las semanas antes del concurso, en mi opinión, pasaron rápidamente. Nos concentrábamos siempre en las coreografías, tanto los jueves como los demás días, y cada día íbamos mejorando más y más. Fubuki siempre decía que ganaríamos, no le cabía duda. Se notaba que era muy positivo, y que siempre estaba feliz, aunque hubiera cosas como Natsumi, que no se olvidaba de recordarnos nuestra promesa. Y la verdad, yo nunca me olvidaba de recordarle mentalmente que se rompiera una pierna. Algún día el karma me haría algo... en fin, ya me lo estaba haciendo dejándome sin Fubuki. No tenía ya nada que perder. Aunque siempre deseaba que ojalá pasara algo para que acabáramos siendo pareja, tanto en el concurso como en el amor... Es lo que tiene estar enamorada.

**EL DÍA DEL CONCURSO**

Llegó el esperado día. Al llegar al centro de deportes todos esperábamos impacientes a que viniera un autobús que nos llevaría al lugar donde se celebraría el acontecimiento. Allí estarían cinco grupos más, venidos de otras ciudades. Todos por la victoria, cómo para no estar ilusionados.  
Para nosotros pasó una eternidad cuando el autobús llegó, y nos montamos casi formando un tapón en la puerta. Al montarnos y sentarnos en los asientos de parejas oímos como Midorikawa y Hiroto gritaban.

Midorikawa: ¡Somos los mejoreeeeeeees!

Hiroto: ¡Vamos a ganar!

Midorikawa y Hiroto: ¡Ueeeeeeeeeeee!

El auto arrancó y todos los demás también. Incluso Fubuki sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y empezó a gritar.

Fubuki: ¡Vamos a ganar!

Haruna, que estaba detrás nuestra en su asiento, se acercó a nosotros apoyándose en el apoyacabezas.

Haruna: Como estamos, ¿eh?

Yo: Es que esto del concurso...

Fubuki: Seguro que ganamos, ¿a que sí? - Dijo volviendo a sentarse con todo el cuerpo en el autobús.

Haruna y yo: ¡Por supuesto! - Exclamámos alzando el puño.

Fubuki: Ni si quiera me importa quien es mi pareja con las ganas que tengo de ir.

Yo: Pareciera que es tu primer concurso.

Fubuki: Lo sé... Es que soy así de niño.

Yo: Yo igual, además de que es mi primer concurso.

Después continuamos gritando a la ventana, y más cuando llegamos al lugar donde era el concurso. Un gran montón de personas había ido a vernos, y al salir Fubuki otro gran montón de fans empezaron a aclamarlo.

Fans: ¡Es el príncipe del hielo!

Miré al tan llamado y le golpeé con el codo.

Yo: Vaya, Fubuki, que famoso eres.

Fubuki: Ya ves...

Entonces sentí como me apartaba violentamente Natsumi, que quería coger el brazo de Fubuki.

Fubuki: ¡¿Pero qué...? - Preguntó al notar el gesto de la Miss, que él al ver quien era no pudo hacer más que soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Natsumi: Hola, queridas fans. ¡Hola! - Saludaba como si fuera una princesa.

Al pasar por al lado de dos fans oí lo que susurraba una a la otra.

Fan1: ¿Quién es la pija pelirroja que va con el Príncipe?

Fan2: Creo que una patinadora que saldrá con él en el concurso, pero a parte de eso... no me suena de nada.

Reí por lo bajo. No sabía como se lo podía tener tan creído, ¡si nadie sabía quien era!

Entramos dentro y vimos el lugar en el que patinaríamos. En el increíble lugar donde patinaríamos. Luces de colores lucían por toda la sala, y todo estaba decorado como si fuera una fiesta. Sonaba música junto a las voces de la gente, que no era poca en el público. Todo me hacía sentir como una profesional del deporte.

Haruna: Uau... - Soltó a mi lado.

Yo: Está genial...

Haruna: ¡Ya veras cuando salgamos a patinar! - Aseguró palmeando las manos.

Entramos en los vestuarios, y allí estaban todos los equipos que también concursarían con nosotros. Se ponían sus trajes, los típicos de brillantina para patinar, y sus patines, mientras, al igual que nosotros, decían lo seguros que estaban de ganar.

Una chica de pelo rubio en punta y ojos rojos que charlaba con otra, dejó de atarse los cordones de los patines para observarnos.

X: Mira, Maki, ya llegaron más perdedores. - Le informó la rubia a la amiga, que en ese momento se dignó a quitar la vista de su neceser para echarnos una ojeada.

Me quedé boquiabierta. ¡¿Pero de qué iba esa tía? Nos a visto aparecer y ya dice que somos unos perdedores. Lo que me faltaba, otra con los sumos más que subidos.

Maki: En algún momento tendríamos que verlos, Fuuko. - Respondió dándose unos toques de colorete frente a un espejito azul.

Venga, otra creída más.

Natsumi: Perdonad, ¿quién os ha dado derecho a juzgarnos? - Preguntó de repente a las chicas, con ganas de pelearse con ellas.

Por lo menos alguien les decía algo.

Fuuko: Nuestra opinión. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que se os está bajando la moral?

Natsumi: ¿Por vuestras palabras? Estad seguras de que no. - Les sonrió.

Fuuko: Qué pena. - Se "entristeció". - Mucha suerte para el concurso. La necesitaréis.

Natsumi: Igualmente.

Y siguieron con sus respectivas tareas, nuestras enemigas maquillándose y Natsumi volviendo a centrar su atención en sacar los patines de la bolsa. Me pareció oír como Natsumi farfullaba al pasar por mi lado "putas". Vaya, ese lado de ella no lo conocía...

Miko: ¡Chicos, tengo vuestros trajes! - Exclamó entusiasta nuestra entrenadora apareciendo de repente.

Traía unas bolsas largas negras repartidas por sus dos manos, cada bolsa con uno de nuestros trajes. Yo, lo más seguro junto con los demás, sentí ganas de ver cómo sería con lo que iba a salir al escenario.

Midorikawa: ¡A verlo! - Saltó aprobando mis sospechas, yendo más cerca de la entrenadora para que le diera una de las bolsas.

Miko: Toma. - Le dio una de las de la izquierda, que el chico cogió con ansia para correr después al vestuario. Miko alzó la cabeza para mirarnos a los demás. - ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Venid a por vuestros trajes!

No tardamos en ir a buscarlo igual que hizo Midorikawa. Los repartió como si de piruletas a unos niños se tratase, y nosotros nos comportábamos como los niños que correspondían, ya que... ¡hombre, hacía ilusión! Incluso Fubuki parecía cumplir el mismo adjetivo que los demás. La excepción podría ser Natsumi, evidentemente... Pero ya era normal en ella. Aunque, si la mirabas a los ojos y te fijabas agudamente, podías ver un pequeño brillo que intentaba disimular a toda costa.

Nos dirigimos también a gran velocidad a los vestuarios, y empezamos a vestirnos. La primera que se lo puso fue Haruna, que salió de su cabina para ir al alto espejo del vestuario femenino. Cuando terminé yo con el mío y salí, la encontré mirándose, y al verme en el reflejo se giró hacia mí.

Haruna: ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó con una sonrisa y dando una vuelta entera para que la pudiera ver desde todos los ángulos.

Era un vestido rojo oscuro, largo hasta la mitad de los muslos, y sin la manga izquierda, con el hombro del mismo lado descubierto, pero con la única manga que había corta, tapando la mayor parte de sus brazos unas mangas negras que también hacían de guantes, pero sin dedos. La parte de la cintura para arriba era ceñida al cuerpo, y para abajo una falda que volaba con el movimiento. Unas ramas moradas que se enrollaban entre ellas decoraban marcando su camino por la cintura, el vientre y terminaban en el pecho. Por último, su cintura era decorada por un lazo morado tan grande como mi mano, y con los dos extremos del nudo largos hasta algo más de donde terminaba la falda.

Yo: ¡Te queda muy bien! - Y es que realmente le quedaba como un guante.

Se miró al espejo, de espaldas a él, y dio también su comentario.

Haruna: Yo pienso igual... ¡Me encanta!

De repente, como una modelo, Natsumi echó de su camino la cortina que actuaba como puerta en su cabina, y se dirigió al espejo para verse.

Natusmi: Quita, bonita. - Le pidió con su particular educación, y Haruna sin ganas de pelea le hizo caso, pero no pudo aguantar una contestación por su parte.

Haruna: De acuerdo, señorita.

Se vino a mi lado y vimos como era el traje de la Miss. Todo era negro, con decoraciones más oscuras todavía por todo el cuerpo de cintura para arriba, menos un poco de transparencia por los lados de la cintura. La espalda estaba descubierta, en forma de medio óvalo picudo, que descubría su piel desde la nuca hasta la altura de los omoplatos. La falda también acababa de forma algo picuda, algo más arriba de donde acababa a Haruna, que por cierto se acercó a mi oído para darme un comentario al traje.

Haruna: No sé tú, pero yo creo que ese traje le sienta de maravilla... - Susurró.

Yo: Sí, como que es el color que la define... - Contesté en el mismo tono de voz.

Haruna: ¡Exacto! - Eso ya no lo dijo tan bajito.

Natsumi carraspeó llevándose el puño a la boca, dando media vuelta para mirarnos.

Natsumi: Chicas, ¿queréis una foto? No me quitáis el ojo de encima. - Casí parecía orgullosa de lo que decía.

Haruna con la boca medio abierta arqueó una ceja, vacilona.

Haruna: ¿Nosotras? ¿Una foto tuya? Ja... ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - Empezó a reírse ella sola, tapando su boca con la mano y llevándose la otra a la barriga mientras se encogía, pareciendo que le han contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Y la verdad es que nos habían contado el mejor chiste del mundo. - ¡Ay, que me descojono aquí mismo! ¡JAJAJA!

Natsumi sonreía levemente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Natsumi: Qué pena... La envidia se huele por todas las esquinas...

Yo: ¿... o serás tú la que huele? - No pude evitar terminarle la frase a mi manera.

Natsumi: Ja ja. - Rió con sarcasmo. - Habló la que más envidia tiene de todas las que estamos aquí.

Yo: Te refieres a Fubuki, ¿no es así? - Dije en el tono más desdeñoso que pude mostrar, también cruzándome de brazos.

Natsumi: Mira si es verdad que hasta te sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Yo: No, lo que pasa es que le llevas dando al mismo tema desde que conseguiste que fuera tu pareja. Joder, tía, me recuerdas al villancico de _Dale al Bombo_. - Qué orgullosa estuve de mi misma de soltar ese pensamiento en alto.

Natsumi: En fin, me pregunto por qué estaré malgastando mi preciado tiempo contigo, discutiendo para nada... - Después emprendió el camino fuera de los vestuarios, andando exactamente igual que si el suelo fuera una pasarela.

Haruna: ¡Eso, eso, corre al baño, que tienes mucho trabajo! - Le aconsejó viéndola salir por la puerta. Seguidamente, entretanto que negaba con la cabeza junto con un suspiro de desilusión, me miró. - Ay... Oye, y ahora que me doy cuenta, no me he podido fijar en tu traje.

Yo: Es verdad...

Haruna: A ver. Gírate.

Y eso hice.

Mientras daba el movimiento pedido, mi falda celeste voló poniéndose horizontal en el aire, brillando la purpurina que tenían todos los trajes. Mi espalda, al igual que la de Natsumi, estaba descubierta, pero con una equis de los tirantes. Era todo del mismo color de la falda, celeste. No tenía dibujos como los de Haruna y Natsumi, pero la diferencia respecto a ellas es que tenía un escote, y aunque era más simple me gustaba igualmente.

Yo: ¿Y?

Haruna: Te queda genial. Si es que nuestra entrenadora lo vale para escoger este tipo de cosas.

Reí.

Yo: Cierto...

Entonces Reina salió de su cabina, y fue a mirarse al espejo. Después dio media vuelta sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a nosotras.

Reina: ¿Qué tal me queda, chicas?

La miramos un momento de arriba a abajo. Su traje era en tonos azules, blancos y lilas. Una mariposa gigante le hacía un escote, y la espalda la tenía cubierta, menos por los hombros, ya que el traje era palabra de honor. La falda le acababa en línea recta, al igual que el mío y el de Haruna, y era turquesa.

Yo: Muy bien. - Dije con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Haruna: Le doy la razón. Te queda como anillo al dedo.

Reina rió por nuestros comentarios, y se dirigió a su bolsa para sacar una goma de pelo.

Reina: Gracias. A mi también me gusta mucho. - Admitió haciéndose una coleta alta.

Entonces empezaron a oírse pasos rápidos, de gente que se acercaba al vestuario corriendo, y hizo su aparición Midorikawa, aterrizando detrás de nosotras como Superman pisando el suelo después de su vuelo.

Midorikawa: ¡Hola!

Reina: ¿Qué haces aquí? Por si no queda bastante claro este es el vestuario FEMENINO. - Le regañó.

El peli verde ladeó la cabeza a la vez que asentía observando el lugar.

Midorikawa: Tienes razón... - Volvió a mirarla bruscamente con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Pero quería vuestra opinión! - Nos miró a todas entonces, turnando con la mirada. - ¿Qué tal?

Lo miramos un momento, viendo su traje verde oscuro, con unas líneas gruesas, de colores verdes mucho más claros y diversos, que se entrelazaban entre ellos en la camisa, asemejándose a las ramas de Haruna, pero con colores y purpurinas brillantes como los de Reina. Los pantalones eran negros y largos hasta los tobillos.

Yo: No te queda mal... - Solté apoyando los dedos en mi barbilla.

Midorikawa: ¡Si es que lo sabía!

Hiroto: ¡Eh! ¡¿Y yo qué? ¡Que para algo soy tu pareja! - Interrumpió de repente, echando a un lado a Midorikawa.

Yo: De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Cumpliendo, me fijé en su traje. Era rojo, con purpurina como el mío, y con la camisa ancha, terminando con los bordes pegados al cuerpo, es decir, pegados a las muñecas y las caderas... Los pantalones ya eran más normales, como los de Midorikawa, que me recordaban a pantalones de gala.

Yo: Te pega. - Critiqué.

Hiroto: ¿Si? - Se fue a mirar al espejo, con gesto de pija. - Pues yo creo... que un poquito anchillo me queda... - no le faltó el acento pijo tampoco - ¿en serio que me queda bien?

Todas las chicas les dijimos al unisono: ¡Sííí!

El chico se rió, otra vez como a una pija a la que le acaban de dar un piropo, y se giró al espejo de nuevo.

Hiroto: Oy, muchas gracias...

Me pregunté por los otros faltantes. ¿Estarían fuera esperando, como tiene que ser?

Yo: Mido, - el chico me miró con unos ojos extrañamente abiertos como platos - emm... ¿sabes si los demás pueden estar fuera?

Por fin puso una cara normal, apuntando a la puerta con el pulgar.

Midorikawa: Sí, están esperando fuera. - Entonces puso las manos en alto, para copiarles burlonamente. - Decían que no querían entrar, por si acaso.

Reina, nada más enterada de la respuesta se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero antes le brindó una rápida mirada a Midorikawa.

Reina: Por lo menos saben el significado de la palabra educación.

El de la coleta alta la vio salir, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras nosotras la seguíamos, y por mala suerte tuve que oír uno de sus comentarios.

Midorikawa: Si dejaras que te enseñara lo de educado que puedo llegar a ser en un colchón... - Eso me dejó un poco sorprendida, un poco gracias a que ya me estaba acostumbrando a él.

Salimos y encontramos a Fubuki apoyado en una esquina del largo pasillo, con las manos a la espalda pegadas en la pared. Miraba distraído a otro lado, muy al contrario de mí, que estaba concentrada en él. Su traje constaba de una camisa blanca, algo ancha, menos que Hiroto, y sin brillantina incrustada. Como todos, llevaba aquellos pantalones negros de gala.

Al llegar Haruna y yo junto a él, nos miró olvidándose de su distracción.

Fubuki: Hola. Vaya, qué bien os queda el vestido. - Nos elogió.

Le sonreímos y agradecimos el piropo, cada una con nuestras propias palabras. Después Haruna miró a los lados, buscando a Kidou, su pareja, que estaba hablando con Reina. Al avistarlo se dirigió a Fubuki y a mí.

Haruna: Bueno, chicos, me voy a ver un poquito a mi pareja. Que lo estoy dejando muy sólo. - Sonrió.

Fubuki: A ver si se va a poner celoso al final. - Bromeó.

Ella le siguió la broma, mirando al chico de rastas, con mirada preocupada, y volviendo después a mirar a Fubuki.

Haruna: ¿Tú crees?

Yo: Es posible... - Intervine mostrando seguridad en la respuesta.

Haruna volvió a girarse para mirarlo.

Haruna: Entonces me voy mejor. - Ahora sonreía. - ¡Adiós! - Se despidió sacudiendo la mano en alto, yendo hacia donde estaba Kidou.

También nos despedimos, y al ver como se iba me fijé en su pareja. Su camisa, roja oscura, era como la de Midorikawa; normal y corriente, sin ninguna anchura de por medio. Sus pantalones imitaban a los de todos los demás, negros y elegantes. Sus ojos carmesí llamaban notablemente la atención, como siempre, y esta vez no llevaba su coleta alta, sino que se había dejado las rastas sueltas, cayéndole por encima de los hombros.

Me volví hacia Fubuki, y cuando ya lo pude ver de reojo comprobé que me miraba de arriba a abajo.

Fubuki: Vaya pena que no te pueda lucir como mi pareja... - Soltó al girarme completamente.

Fruncí levemente el ceño.

Fubuki: Muchos me tendrían envidia. - Añadió con una sonrisa de lado.

Me sacó una sonrisa, y bajé la mirada. De nuevo la levanté.

Yo: ¿Y tú estás celoso de Hiroto?

Se pensó un momento la respuesta, mordiéndose el labio.

Fubuki: Un poco, sí.

Reí echando un pequeño bufido, mostrando mi dentadura. Entonces Fubuki fue moviendo la mano, acercándola a la mía. Me quedé paralizada, esperando a que la fuera a coger. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros...

X: ¡AAH!

Miramos al lugar del que procedía el grito.

Yo: ¿Esa no es...?

Fubuki: ¡Natsumi! - Completó la frase por mí, para después salir corriendo, seguida de mí.

Al llegar la encontramos tirada en el suelo de los aseos, sujetando con fuerza su tobillo derecho. Miraba a todos lados, buscando.

Haruna: ¿Pero qué ha pasado? - Preguntó detrás de mí.

Yo: No lo sé. - Le respondí dándome la vuelta. Comprobé de paso que habían venido también los demás, queriendo comprobar qué era lo que sucedía.

Natsumi: ¡¿Quién ha sido? - Exigió saber alzando la voz, tronando en todo el lugar. - ¡Que salga ya!

Cumpliendo sus órdenes, las culpables salieron de su escondite en una de las cabinas. Todos quedamos atónitos.

Natsumi: No me lo puedo creer...

Fuuko: ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vacilando a la que estaba caída en el suelo. - ¿No creías que torcerse un tobillo doliera?

Natsumi: ¿Te esperas conseguir así algo?

Maki: En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, bonita. - Intervino.

Fuuko: Cierto, Maki. - La aprobó. - Bueno, aquí ya no tenemos más nada que hacer. - Y acto seguido alzó el paso fuera de allí, seguida de cerca por su perro faldero con ventiladores por pelo.

Natsumi apretó los dientes, con rabia. Intentó levantarse para encarar a aquella arpía, pero lo único que consiguió fue llegar fuera de la puerta, cayendo en el suelo. Fubuki se puso de rodillas junto a ella por si se le volvía a ocurrir la misma idea, mientras se oía las risas de Fuuko y Maki.

Fuuko: Mejor no te levantes, te vas a hacer daño. - Le aconsejó arrogante.

Aquello le hizo intentar levantarse otra vez, pero Fubuki la rodeó con sus brazos, parándola en el acto. Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero acabó rindiéndose. Las otras se fueron, todavía con la sonrisa de triunfo decorando sus rostros.

Natsumi, entre jadeos y con un hilo de voz, le pidió a Fubuki algo que solamente pudo oír él.

Fubuki: De acuerdo. - Le respondió, esta pudiéndolo oír los demás.

Se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros un momento.

Fubuki: Voy a por la entrenadora, vosotros cuidad a Natsumi. - Nos pidió antes de irse, y en respuesta le dimos un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando vino con Miko, ella corrió hacia Natsumi, yendo a comprobar el estado de su tobillo.

Miko: ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - La interrogó palpando la piel.

Natsumi: Dos chicas de otro equipo, - contestó aguantando el dolor que le provocaba Miko - pero no sé de cuál...

Entonces la entrenadora nos miró.

Miko: ¿Y nadie lo sabe?

Respondimos igual, sin saber nada. Excepto Fubuki, que miraba un punto muerto buscando en su memoria. Levantó la cabeza hacia Miko bruscamente.

Fubuki: Los del Épsilon.

Reina: ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le preguntó con intriga.

Fubuki: Antes, estando sólo en el pasillo, les oí decirlo. Y ellas estaban allí porque era un grito de victoria del equipo.

Reina: Ah...

Claro... Cuando parecía estar centrado en su mundo lo que estaba era escuchando a esa gente. Menos mal que no le interrumpimos antes de tiempo.

Miko: ¿Y sabes quiénes son las chicas?

Fubuki: Una se llamaba Maki, y la otra...

Yo: Fuuko. - Ayudé, viendo que no le salía la respuesta.

Miko: Entonces voy a ir a hablar con el entrenador. - Se puso en pie. - Llevad a Natsumi a un banco para que pueda sentarse. - Nos ordenó.

Haciéndole caso, y como todo el mundo a la vez no podía ayudarla a andar, fueron Fubuki y Midorikawa los que se encargaron de ello. Los demás los seguimos por detrás.

Haruna: Eh, chicos... ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer con la actuación que tenían que hacer Fubuki y Natsumi? - Se dio cuenta de repente.

Fubuki: La única que sabe los pasos es **(N)**, así que...

Natsumi: ¡No! - Lo interrumpió. - No será necesario, esto se me pasa enseguida...

Midorikawa: ¿Que se te pasa enseguida? ¡Se nota que no te has visto sin poder dar un mísero paso!

Fubuki: Tiene razón, Natsumi. - Continuó después de pensar un segundo. - Se lo comentaremos a la entrenadora y ya se verá lo qué se hace.

Asentimos en silencio, dándole la razón. Lo mejor sería que Miko opinara... Y además, a ella Natsumi no le podría cuestionar la desición, así que era lo más acertado.

El silencio lo cortó de repente la voz incrédula de Fuuko.

Fuuko: ¡¿Qué? ¡No me puede echar!

Nos miramos un momento, y decidimos acelerar el paso para poder enterarnos mejor de la conversación que estaría teniendo con nuestra entrenadora, y puede que con su entrenador.

Y sin olvidarnos de Maki...

Maki: ¡Eh, que a mí también me ha echado!

Fuuko: ¿Y? - Aquí ya llegamos a la parte de la entrada al pasillo, donde pudimos ver la escena. - A mí me importo yo. - Le aclaraba señalándose con el dedo índice en su propio pecho.

Maki abrió la boca impresionada por la que se suponía que era su amiga. Se la podía comprender, nosotros también nos quedamos impactados de tanto egoismo. En cambio el entrenador del Épsilon seguía con una expresión seria, casi inexpresiva, en la que se notaba una chispa de enfado.

Entrenador: ¿Han acabado?

Fuuko: Sí... - Respondió inocentemente, dándole la espalda a Maki con su ya conocida posición de los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Entrenador: ¡Entonces iros de una vez!

Fuuko dio un giro brusco hacia su entrenador.

Fuuko: ¡No puede hacer esto!

Entrenador: Sus padres me dieron permiso con la cuota de inscripción. - Qué bien le vino el papeleo... - ¡Fuera! - Señaló al pasillo en el que nos encontrabamos, pero sin dirigirse a nosotros en concreto, evidentemente.

La chica soltó un gritito de rendición y apretó los puños a la altura de sus caderas, haciéndole caso sin otra alternativa. Al pasar por nuestro lado nos dedicó una mirada asesina, que nos habría matado si hubiera podido, y se la dedicó en último lugar a Natsumi.

Fuuko: Ojalá te rompas la otra pierna. - Acto seguido siguió su paso con la cabeza alta, ya sin seguirla Maki, que ni la había esperado.

Natsumi no le dedicó una contestación. Mejor, así no teníamos más problemas ni peleas. Oímos como el entrenador del Épsilon se disculpaba a nuestra entrenadora, y centramos nuestra atención en ellos.

Entrenador: Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder nada parecido. - Prometió haciendo una reverencia.

Miko: Eso espero. - Respondió.

Después el entrenador volvió a ponerse erguido, y Miko se dirigió a nosotros. Andó con paso algo lento, y cara muy seria. Al llegar donde estábamos hubo un silencio, que rompió Natsumi.

Natsumi: No hay de que preocuparse, entrenadora, me curaré enseguida...

Miko la cortó, alzando la cabeza con una expresión que no admitía discusión.

Miko: Tienes un esguince, Natsumi, así que no lo intentes más. - Natsumi estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor y bajó la mirada al suelo dándole la razón. Miko suspiró. - Ahora lo que no sé es qué hacer con Fubuki y su actuación...

Fubuki: Bueno, creo que **(N)** podría hacerlo, - Miko le clavó la mirada, interesada en lo qué dijera - ya que cuando quedamos le enseñé a hacerlo, y se le dio bastante bien...

Se le notaba algo de nerviosismo al informar a nuestra entrenadora, pero aún así tenía seguridad en lo que decía. Yo, al contrario, tenía la duda rondando por mi mente.

Miko se dirigió a mí.

Miko: ¿Te sabes la coreografía? - Me preguntó furnciendo levemente el ceño.

Yo: Saberlo lo sé, pero no podría asegurar que lo vaya a hacer perfectamente... - Aclaré.

Se lo pensó un momento.

Miko: Es mejor que nada. Tú tendrás que sustituir a Natsumi.

Hiroto: Eh, ¿y conmigo qué pasa? - Intervinó como si nos hubiéramos olvidado de él.

Y es que efectivamente lo habíamos hecho... Es verdad, ¿con él qué híbamos a hacer?

Miko: Contigo... - Dijo cayendo en la cuenta de ese detalle.

Puso su mano en un puño en su boca, pensándolo. Miró a todos lados buscando la respuesta, hasta que paró el recorrido de sus ojos delante de ella, y ladeó la cabeza observando. Midorikawa, con su mano libre, intentaba coger a Reina de la cintura y atraerla hacia sí, pero ella pegaba un gritito y se sazaba de sus agarres. Era gracioso verlos en esa situación, él acosándola y ella sin saber qué hacer con él, aunque cada vez nos resultaba algo más cotidiano. Miko esbozó un sonrisa.

Hiroto: ¿Y...? - Insistió sin entender las reacciones de la entrenadora.

Ella le miró, sin borrar la sonrisa, y bajando el brazo a una postura normal.

Miko: Harás un trío con ellos. - Los señaló con la mirada, y él comprobó quiénes eran.

Arqueó la ceja, y extrañado se dirigió a Miko.

Hiroto: ¿Con Mido y Reina?

Miko: Eh... sí, con Midorikawa y Reina.

Hiroto lo evaluó en su mente, y alzó la vista satisfecho.

Hiroto: De acuerdo. - Se giró hacia sus nuevos compañeros de escenario. - ¡Eh, tíos! ¡Que vamos a ser un trío!

A Midorikawa casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

Midorikawa: ¿Un TRÍO? - Repitió.

Hiroto: Sí... - Comenzó a decir inocentemente, pero Reina lo cortó poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto de cansancio.

Reina: Un trío para patinar, no para lo que tú te crees, estúpido.

Midorikawa la rodeó por los hombros con su brazo libre.

Midorikawa: Muchas gracias por aclarármelo, preciosa, pero no hace falta que insultes... A no ser que ese tipo de cosas te pongan cachonda...

Reina: ¡Por supuesto que no! - Le gritó, mientras que Hiroto parecía haber entendido algo.

Hiroto: ¡Aah...! ¡Te referías a ESE tipo de trío! Yo también lo pensé, pero que dijera eso la entrenadora... Pero oye, que si queréis un día...

Midorikawa y Reina: ¡NO!

Fubuki dejó de ver su espectáculo.

Fubuki: Entrenadora, ¿seguro que esto será una buena idea? Entretener entretiene, pero...

Miko: Claro. Esa es la intención; siendo ellos mismos y estando juntos entretendrán al público seguro.

Kidou pareció comprender a Miko.

Kidou: Cierto. - Le dio la razón.

Haruna: Pues ahora que lo tenemos todo, ¿terminamos de prepararnos? - Propuso.

Reina: Por favor. - Suspiró con alivio apartándose de Midorikawa y yendo a los vestuarios a paso rápido.

Claramente Haruna fue un milagro en aquel momento para ella.

Haruna y yo nos miramos, compartiendo una risa. Después apretamos el paso al mismo sitio donde iba Reina, siguiéndonos de cerca Midorikawa y Fubuki, que cargaban con Natsumi. Al llegar a nuestros vestuarios Fubuki y Midorikawa la dejaron con cuidado en el banco de dentro, y al hacerlo Midorikawa salió corriendo de allí inmediatamente. No es que tuviera vergüenza de entrar allí -para nada-, es que simplemente estaba impaciente por prepararse como es debido para su espectáculo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque lo gritó en medio de todo el pasillo.

Midorikawa: ¡Voy a prepararme para mi gran debut con Reinaaaaa! ¡Apartad, que interrumpís!

Sin embargo, Fubuki no se fue como Midorikawa. Al dejar allí a Miss, y ver como salía corriendo Midorikawa, alzó la mirada hacia mí. Al juntar nuestras miradas me brindó una dulce sonrisa, y remató con un guiño. Sonreí ampliamente por ese gesto, pero no pude disfrutar más de él ya que Haruna apareció súbitamente ante mí con un kit de maquillaje en su mano.

Haruna: Siéntate ahí, - indicó el banco - que te voy a maquillar.

Yo: Vale. - Asentí haciéndole caso.

Me dejé caer en el asiento y comprobé si Fubuki seguía allí. Había desaparecido. Tuve que ceder a dejarle mi rostro a mi nueva maquilladora, que comenzó a llenar el pincel de ojos con color azul cielo.

Antes de que me pudiera pintar con él, Reina apareció.

Reina: ¿Puedo ayudar? No me considero mala maquilladora.

Haruna: Pues claro. - Dijo invitándola a ponerse junto a ella con un gesto de la mano. - Tú te encargas del otro ojo.

Reina: Es lo que iba a hacer. Por cierto, ¿después vosotras me maquilláis a mí?

Haruna y yo: Sí.

Haruna: Y vosotras después a mí.

Despues de que Reina y yo asentiéramos, continuaron conmigo, comentando en ocasiones sobre los colores qué escoger. Después cumplimos con maquillar a las demás, y finalmente nos fuímos al espejo a mirarnos... ¡Habíamos quedado genial! No nos habíamos echado kilos de maquillaje, y los colores nos favorecían bastante.

Haruna: ¡Qué guapas hemos quedado!

Reina: Ya te digo.

Yo: Es que lo valemos para esto.

Nos echamos a reír, y entonces apareció nuestra entrenadora.

Miko: ¿Habéis terminado? - Nos preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Todas a la vez le respondimos al unisono "¡Sí!". - Pues venga, que tenemos que salir ya a ver a los demás equipos.

Dimos media vuelta y empezamos a recoger los cosméticos dentro de sus neceseres con la rapidez que podíamos.

Oí como Miko hablaba a Natsumi.

Miko: Después los chicos te vendrán a recoger para que tú también estés.

Miko había girado la cabeza para mirarla, pero Natsumi siguió mirando la pared que tenía delante.

Natsumi: Vale. - Respondió mostrando un notable desinterés.

Nuestra entrenadora no le siguió insistiendo, y esperó sin mencionar palabra. Al terminar nos dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Miko: Anda, vamos.

Después salió de la puerta, y la seguimos a paso ligero. Queríamos llegar ya, y yo quería encontrarme con Fubuki. En medio de ese entusiasmo, la voz de Natsumi interrumpió. Al igual que con la entrenadora no dejó de mirar la pared.

Natsumi: No vayas a estropearlo. - Me aconsejó velozmente.

Dudé un momento qué contestarle, o si ni si quiera debía pararme a hacerlo. Escogí contestar.

Yo: No pienso hacerlo.

Después era como si no me hubiera hablado, pasando de mi presencia. Estuve quieta por si me decía algo otra vez, y como no lo hizo di un paso para irme. Pero volví a parar. Me giré y la observé. Me daba pena... Estaba allí, seria y hasta parecía que algo enfadada, aunque lo segundo era seguro. También parecía triste. Volví sobre mi paso; ya alcanzaría a las demás.

Yo: ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Natsumi me miró con el ceño fruncido. Se había extrañado de mi proposición. Pero volvió a mirar a delante con su expresión de antes.

Natsumi: No. Además, pienso decirle a los que me vengan a buscar que me dejen aquí.

Yo: ¿Por qué?

Natsumi: Porque... sí. - Respondió dudosa.

Era la primera vez que la veía titubear.

Yo: ¿Porque sí? - Repetí. - Pues yo quiero que vengas.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

Natsumi: ¿Y eso por qué?

Yo: Porque sí. - Sonreí.

Sin esperar respuesta fui a cogerle un brazo para cargarlo en mis hombros y ayudarla a levantarse. No opuso resistencia.

Natsumi: No sé cómo es que quieres ayudarme con las cosas que te he hecho.

Ya, yo tampoco lo comprendía realmente.

Yo: Es que eres mi compañera, y es lo propio que hay que hacer. Me daría pena que te quedaras aquí sola.

Natsumi: Vaya, no sé qué decir a eso. - Respondió. No sé si lo decía realmente o era puro sarcasmo, pero le seguí el rollo a la frase al tiempo que salíamos de los vestuarios.

Yo: Y eso es difícil.

Natsumi: Sí... - Reconoció. - ¿De verdad que te sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer con Fubuki? - Cambió de tema, pero con tono normal y preocupado.

Aunque me pareció extraño respondí.

Yo: Sí, no creo que vaya problema...

Natsumi: Ah.

Después de ello no hubo más charla entre nosotras. Que era lo normal. Llegamos y busqué a mis compañeros, que nos vieron antes que nosotras, y nos hicieron señas para que los pudiéramos avistar más facilmente. Al llegar junto a ellos busqué un banco para Natsumi, la dejé allí, y me fui donde estaba Fubuki. A su lado, me apoyé de espaldas a la pared.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué la has traído? Ya híbamos a ir dos de los chicos. - Dijo nada más verme junto a él.

Yo: Ya, pero quise hacerlo yo. Así ya os he quitado trabajo de encima. - Me excusé encogiéndome de hombros.

Fubuki: Pues muchas gracias.

Ensanché una sonrisa.

Yo: No hay de que.

Entonces se apagaron las luces de golpe. Todo estaba a oscuras, pareciendo una sala de cine con la película a punto de empezar.

Yo: ¿Se ha ido la luz? - Pregunté mirando a todos lados.

Fubuki soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Fubuki: No; el espectáculo está a punto de empezar. - Me informó. Levantó la cabeza hacia el techo. - Mira los focos.

Haciéndole caso, miré las luces, que después de unos segundos se encendieron en diferentes colores. Apuntaban al centro del escenario, dando vueltas por el hielo.

Presentador: ¡Bienvenidos al concurso de patinaje! Nuevos equipos concursarán mostrando sus habilidades en la pista, ¿qué equipo será ganador? ¡Hagan sus apuestas, amigos! Y comencemos con ¡Tormenta de Géminis! - El público estalló en aplausos, y salió la primera pareja.

El presentador les dio la salida y empezaron su debut. Eran muy buenos, habían sabido moverse con la música hardstyle que escogieron. Después les tocó el turno a los demás del equipo, que tampoco se habían quedado atrás. Consistía más en parejas que tríos, como nos había pasado a nosotros.

Cuando ese trío había terminado, Miko se había dirigido al nuestro.

Miko: ¿Habéis tomado nota, chicos?

Reina suspiró nerviosa.

Reina: No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto sin habernos preparado... - Respondió con un tic en la pierna.

Midorikawa le dio en la espalda con la mano, a modo tranquilizador.

Midorikawa: ¡No te preocupes, mi Reina! Lo haremos genial. - Dio media vuelta, encontrándose de frente con Hiroto, y puso una mano en alto. - ¿A que sí?

Hiroto chocó los cinco con su amigo, sonrientemente motivado.

Hiroto: ¡Claro que sí!

Reina, aún con todas sus dudas, se santiguó mirando al lado contrario de donde estaban ellos dos.

Miko: Si queréis podéis planear algo ahora.

Reina miró a la entrenadora dando un giro brusco, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Reina: ¿De verdad?

Miko: Claro. Es lo que están haciendo todos los equipos antes de salir.

Después de haber oído la respuesta, miró a sus compañeros y les cogió de los brazos.

Reina: Vamos. - Les dijo tirando de ellos.

Midorikawa: ¿Que rápida vas, no? - Preguntó pensando lo que no era.

Se alejaron de nosotros, y ya no oímos más sus conversaciones. Bueno, en Reina se podía confiar.

Continuamos viendo a los tres equipos faltantes. Cuando salió el segundo equipo y estaban llegando a su final, Haruna y Kidou habían decidido practicar un poco su actuación. Cuando salió el tercero se lo propuse a Fubuki.

Yo: ¿Practicamos nosotros también?

Fubuki: Como quieras. ¿Pero sin música?

Yo: Sí, así lo están haciendo todos.

Se lo pensó un momento.

Fubuki: De acuerdo.

Nos fuímos más cerca de los bancos donde estábamos, y donde estaba también Natsumi. Nos dejó practicar tranquilamente, mirándonos de vez en cuando. Me dio la sensación de que más que patinaje estabamos haciendo salsa o algo así, excepto al hacer nuestras simulaciones de derrape en el hielo.

Yo: Me da miedo olvidarme cuando lo vayamos a hacer. - Admití mientras Fubuki me cogía la mano y estirábamos los brazos.

Fubuki me hizo dar vueltas para llegar junto a él.

Fubuki: No lo vas a olvidar.

Me rodeó con su brazo y estiramos los otros libres con las manos unidas. Después simulé una vuelta en el aire sin separarme de su mano.

Yo: Los nervios me pueden fallar.

Fubuki: Todo saldrá bien, de eso estoy seguro.

Yo: Eso espero...

Después Fubuki hizo otro salto en el aire separándose de mí. A continuación tuvo que "patinar "en torno a mí.

Natsumi: Tienes que mirarlo, - intervino, evaluándome - y después alejarte y buscarlo como lo ha hecho él contigo al rodearte. Te has quedado quieta y no lo has hecho.

Era verdad ahora que me paraba a pensarlo. Cerré los ojos y frustrada asentí.

Yo: Se me ha olvidado... - Le di la razón poniendo la cabeza gacha.

Natsumi: Un truco es que escuches la letra. - Se estiró poniéndose más cómoda en el banco. - No quieres estar sin él, e irás a buscarlo.

Fubuki: ¿Cómo es que quieres ayudarnos?

Natsumi: Porque quiero que nuestro equipo gane, y como ya no voy a poder hacerlo por mí misma, tendré que ayudar de otro modo.

Fubuki: Ah... Gracias.

Natsumi ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Natsumi: De nada, Príncipe.

Eso sacó de quicio a Fubuki, y volvió conmigo a seguir practicando, lo que hizo que Natsumi sonriera más ampliamente. Se divertía haciéndolo rabiar, estaba claro.

Continuó ayudándonos, aunque tenía pocos fallos. Me siguió dando consejo, y se despidió de nosotros dándonos suerte. Nos fuímos para ir junto a los demás cuando el cuarto equipo hubo terminado.

Presentador: Llegamos a la final del concurso, y todo está muy reñido. Veamos como lo hace el último equipo. ¡Inazuma! - El público nos aplaudió, y Haruna salió con su pareja a la pista.

Yo: ¡Vamos, Haruna! - Le aplaudí junto al público, y junto a mis compañeros.

Fubuki: ¡Vosotros podéis!

Midorikawa: ¡Esa parejita, ueeeee!

Hiroto: ¡Nos haréis ganadores!

Reina: ¡Vamoooos!

Miko aplaudió mientras sonreía por nuestro bullicio. Le haría gracia nuestros ánimos a toda voz.

Natsumi simplemente aplaudía. Sería su forma de animar.

Los aplausos y voces junto con las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco, terminando con un silbido de parte de Midorikawa. Haruna y Kidou se vieron envueltos por un foco rojo. Quedaron quietos en sus posiciones, y la canción de Payphone dio comienzo. Empezaba con movimientos lentos, y después más movidos al patinar por la pista. Antes del estribillo Haruna dio vueltas sobre su eje, y después se acercó a Kidou y dieron saltos en el aire. Todo pegaba con la música, y estaban muy bien sincronizados. Cuando llegaban al final el público empezó a aplaudir como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de repente, y les seguimos en ello, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Al terminar, Kidou cogió en volandas a Haruna, y dieron unas vueltas como conclusión. Volvieron a aparecer aplausos y voces, más animadas que antes. Les había gustado su actuación. Los jueces comentaron entre ellos, y escribieron el resultado final. Haruna y Kidou no pudieron enterarse todavía, como ninguno de los equipos anteriores, y al despedirse con una reverencia vinieron con nosotros.

Yo: ¡Qué bien lo has hecho, Haruna! - Exclamé abrazándola.

Haruna: ¿De verdad? Me he puesto algo nerviosa...

La separé de mí y respondí a su pregunta.

Yo: ¡Has estado genial!

Kidou: Y yo soy testigo de ello. - Contribuyó a su lado.

Haruna rió, tiñiéndose sus mejillas de un leve carmesí.

Haruna: Gracias, pero esto ha sido cosa de dos. - Dijo rodeando a Kidou por los hombros.

Presentador: Bueno, bueno... Muy bien ha estado ese Payphone de Maroon 5 por Haruna y Kidou. - El público les aplaudió, y Haruna empezó a lanzarle besos a sus nuevos fans. - Seguro que reciben muchos puntos... ¡Ahora veamos al trío del Inazuma!

Los aplausos se intensificaron mientras Reina hablaba a los chicos de camino al centro de la pista.

Reina: No vayáis a cagarla, por favor. No nos hemos perdido a los demás porque sí...

Midorikawa: No te preocupes, mi Reina. - Empezó a lanzarle besos al públco. - ¡Somos los mejores!

Después de un rato en el que se quedaron quietos en sus posiciones, se hizo el silencio. En el Inazuma nos preguntábamos qué harían. Entonces empezó a sonar la canción. Chasquearon los dedos siguiendo el ritmo, y se movieron por la pista. Ahí ya no estaban tan coordinados, haciendo cada uno los saltos que quería. Bueno, no parecían ir mal. Después de la palabra "explode", hicieron una fila con distancia entre cada uno y andaron con un movimiento de hombros que iba al compás. Se pararon, Reina se giró, y a la vez que se apoyaba en la espalda de Hiroto llamó a Midorikawa con el dedo para que fuera con ella cuando la canción decía "Baby, come on". Midorikawa puso cara de alegría. A lo mejor se estaba creyendo el papel... En todo caso, aceptó la petición y se acercó a Reina para después cogerla en brazos y dar vueltas en su eje. Después la soltó y siguieron con la fila de antes. Precedentemente de que volviera a sonar la misma frase, Reina llamó a Hiroto dándole unos toques en el hombro, y al sonar de nuevo "Baby, come on" ella le hizo el gesto que le hizo a Midorikawa. Después comenzó el estribillo y Reina se puso en medio de ellos, e hicieron que sus brazos dieran vueltas uno alrededor del otro, como el movimiento de los 70 (80 o lo que sea). Desde el techo parecían un triángulo, con la cúspide delante de las otras puntas. Los chicos dieron una inesperada voltereta en el aire, quedando más juntos el uno del otro.

Público: ¡Uoh! - Soltaron al ver aquello. Nosotros simplemente nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Reina andó hacia atrás encontrándose con los chicos, se apoyó en sus hombros y con su ayuda dio una voltereta sobre sus brazos. Al decir la canción "dirty dancing in the moon lights" Reina movió el trasero como se haría en una discoteca, y al decir la canción "take me down..." Midorikawa y Hiroto comenzaron a acariciarle los brazos mientras bajaban por las piernas. Esto era claramente idea de alguno de esos dos. Reina volvió a andar hacia atrás, está vez con el movimiento de Michael Jackson. Los otros dos la siguieron, e hicieron casi lo mismo en la misma frase, solo que al final del estribillo ella se dejó caer en los brazos unidos de los chicos. Continuó la canción, y la levantaron hasta ponerla de pie. Al comenzar otra vez Jessie J, ellos se quedaron quietos como si fueran un robot. Después se giraron y Reina pareció desmayarse, cayendo en los brazos de ellos mientras se abanicaba con la mano. Midorikawa y Hiroto ponían cara de estar preocupados por ella. Sí, estaban haciendo un poco de teatro. Al sonar "I'm seeing Hollywood stars" Reina se puso de pie e hizo con las manos como si soltara estrellas de entre sus dedos, y los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Después simularon tocar guitarras. Volvieron a hacer la fila de antes, y repitieron lo anterior. Cuando llegó la parte de "Oh baby baby got me feeling so right", empezaron a abrazarse, haciendo un corrillo como cuando se cuenta un secreto sin que quieras que nadie se entere. Al sonar "¡Uh, uh, uh, uh!" explotaron como una bomba e hicieron el estribillo. En el último "Domino" volvieron a cambiar el movimiento, Reina terminando su baile de discoteca, Midorikawa y Hiroto poniéndose en sus respectivos sitios en la fila, es decir, Midorikawa detrás de Reina y Hiroto delante, y Hiroto se dejó caer, copiándoles los demás el movimeinto como si fueran fichas de domino.

El públibo les aplaudió enérgicamente, entre silbidos y gritos. Incluso los jueces parecían muy satisfechos con la actuación. Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, ya que lo hicieron muy bien. Era como ver un concurso de baile.

Presentador: ¡Uaoh! ¡Qué buena coreografia de este trío, señoras y señores! - Midorikawa, Hiroto y Reina vinieron jadeantes junto a nosotros.

Hiroto: ¿A que hemos estado bien? - Nos preguntó.

Fubuki: ¡Claro!

Yo: ¿Quién se inventó lo último?

Midorikawa: Yo, el cerebrito de todo. - Alardeó cerrando los ojos mientras se señalaba con el pulgar.

Reina: No te eches todo el merito. - Dijo a su lado. - He inventado gran parte de la coreografia. A ninguno de vosotros se le ocurrió lo del baile tipo discoteca mientras me acariciabais.

De eso me impresioné...

Presentador: ¡Ahora veamos a la última pareja del concurso, y a la última pareja del Inazuma!

Nos tocaba. Tenía el corazón en un puño, y aunque el público aplaudía a bastantes decibelios, no podía oírlos con mi nerviosismo.

Fubuki: Tranquila, **(N)**. - Me cogió del brazo con el suyo propio. - Nos saldrá genial.

Levanté la mirada y le observé. Su sonrisa serena me hizo tranquilizarme.

Solté aire y asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. Fuímos al sitio donde todo el mundo se ponía en la posición inicial antes de empezar, e hicimos lo propio. Tuvimos que estar pegados frente con frente. Yo seguía respirando profundamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Fubuki: ¿Preparada para ganarlos? - Susurró.

Yo: Por supuesto. - Respondí intentando mostrar confianza.

La música comenzó a sonar. Without You, David Guetta. Dimos vueltas sobre el sitio sin perder el contacto de nuestra frente. Pero a medida que continuaba la canción, nos separabamos poco a poco, agarrándonos las manos. Cuando comenzó a cantar Usher, Fubuki me cogió de una mano, y estiramos los brazos alejándonos de cada uno. A continuación me hizo dar vueltas para llegar junto a él, y me pegó a su cuerpo. Di la vuelta pegando la espalda a su torso mientras me rodeaba con su brazo, y estiramos las manos unidas. Después di un vuelta en el aire sin separarme de su mano estirada. Fubuki dio otro salto y perdimos el contacto. Comenzó a patinar en torno a mí mientras sonaban los "Without you" antes del estribillo. Seguí el consejo de Natsumi, mirándolo como si no lo quisiera perder. Y no me fue difícil hacerlo. Después, aún dando vueltas en torno a mí, se fue acercando, hasta abrazarme quedando otra vez con los rostros muy cerca. Se separó otra vez de mí, y yo también me alejé. Al sonar "I won´t fly" dimos un gran salto en el aire. Antes de otro "Without you", nos acercamos y me cogió en brazos, como hicieron Midorikawa y Reina, al sonar la frase. Volvimos a hacer lo mismo una segunda vez, pero esta vez me soltó en el aire, teniendo yo que dar vueltas, y aterrizar para volver a patinar de forma normal. Por poco creí que no podría y caería, pero todo salió perfecto. Patinamos por la pista, animando al público con nuestros aplausos. Formamos un corazón en medio de la pista, y formando espirales nos acercamos. Al final de la frase de "Without you", Fubuki apoyó la mano en mi espalda y me dejé caer mientras me aguantaba. Después me agaché en el suelo y comencé a rodar como una peonza, una pirueta en posición baja. Era algo difícil, por lo que me esforcé en hacerla. Fubuki giraba a mi alrededor como si me controlara. Me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Controlé el leve mareo que tenía en la cabeza de repente. Fubuki me cogió de las manos y yo volví a echarme hacia abajo, esta vez estirando mis piernas hasta ponerlas en posición horizontal en el hielo. Sí, estaba frío. Volvió a levantarme y dejándome caer menos que antes, y rodeándome la cintura con ambas manos, rodamos suavemente. Estiré los brazos, y cerré los ojos. Así parecía que estaba en el Titanic. Sin parar, Fubuki comenzó a subirme a su brazo, hasta quedar sentada en él. Recé mentalmente porque esto saliera... Después, a un ritmo lento, me subió en el aire, aguantando todo mi cuerpo con un sólo brazo. Comenzó a patinar por la pista. Me sentía como Superman así, estirada y "volando", pero seguía teniendo miedo por él. Esa era la postura en la que nos caímos.

Entraron los demás, Midorikawa, Haruna, Reina, Kidou y Hiroto, ya que era la parte final de la canción. Formaron un círculo, y en medio entró Fubuki conmigo. Me bajó y pasó su brazo tras mi espalda, mientras que yo rodeaba su cuello. Volvimos a pegar nuestras frentes como al principio, y paramos nuestras vueltas al terminar la última frase; Without you...

De nuevo los aplausos.

Presentador: ¡Without You interpretado por una gran pareja, - Fubuki y yo nos miramos a los ojos mientras jadeabamos de cansancio - que a decir verdad lo han clavado!

No miré a los jueces. Me dio igual en ese momento. Y parecía que a Fubuki también.

Presentador: Así termina el último equipo. ¿Quién habrá ganado? ¡Lo sabremos en unos instantes!

Entonces todos empezaron a salir y a dejar la pista vacía. Nosotros tuvimos que hacer lo mismo. Fubuki me cogió de la mano, y acompañamos a nuestro equipo en la ida. Me gustó el gesto, por lo que le dediqué una sonrisa. A la vez me pareció un poco extraño. No sería nada, pensé.

Salimos y esperamos ansiosos a que los jueces decidieran quién sería el equipo ganador. Casi todos teníamos los dedos cruzados, yo por ejemplo, y otros simplemente pedían suerte en silencio. Miré las gradas, cayendo en la cuenta de que a lo mejor mi familia había venido a verme. Encontré casi al instante, entre la gente, a mi madre, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras movía los labios repitiendo una frase. Me alegré de que estuviera allí, en mi primer concurso de patinaje. Después de unos minutos el presentador hizo su aparición.

Presentador: Se acaban de decidir los resultados... Han hecho un gran espectáculo, que nos ha entretenido todos y nos ha hecho ver que para ellos, este deporte vale la pena. El equipo que se ha hecho con la victoria a sido... - No rompía el suspense.

Haruna: ¡PERO DILO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! - Gritó a toda voz, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral, haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en ella. Se sonrojó inevitablemente. - Perdón...

Presentador: ¡El equipo Inazumaaaaaa!

Nos miramos mutuamente al instante. ¡Habíamos ganado! ¡Tanto esfuerzo mereció la pena! Nos abrazamos y gritamos como locos después del segundo de shock.

Yo: ¡Lo hemos conseguido! - Grité abrazando a Haruna.

Haruna: ¡Síííí!

Hiroto: ¡No podía ser de otra forma! - Comentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dando saltos de alegría junto a Midorikawa, con quien compartía el gesto de abrazar los hombros de su compañero con un brazo.

Nos llamaron desde el centro de la pista, anunciando que teníamos que ir allí para recoger nuestro primer trofeo. No dudamos un instante en salir hasta allí disparados como balas. Al llegar nos lo entregaron, cogiéndolo Miko. Lo alzó al aire, y volvimos a vociferar. Fubuki y yo nos rodeamos los hombros y alzamos el puño mirando al público. Aplausos, silbidos y voces de felicidad sonaban, a parte de quejas de los que perdieron.

Presentador: Terminamos el concurso con unos muy buenos ganadores, que seguro que se harán grandes.

Yo: Yo también estoy segura. - Le susurré a Fubuki.

Presentador: Esperamos volver a verlos pronto, y a todos vosotros, tanto los que han tenido que perder porque... bueno, así es una competición, y a los que han venido de público hoy. ¡A romper el hielo! - Fue su despedida.

Salimos derechos a los vestuarios, aún celebrando nuestra victoria. Nos despedimos de la gente, y yo en especial de mi madre, que me giñó un ojo. Al llegar al lugar donde nos reuníamos todos los concursantes, nuestro equipo siguió hablando entre ellos, comentando nuestro triunfo. Fubuki y yo nos alejamos de los demás.

Yo: Qué bien... Todo ha merecido la pena... - Suspiré.

Fubuki me miró distraído.

Fubuki: Sí. - Comenzó a acercarse a mí, y eso me hizo echarme atrás y tocar la pared con la mano. Le miré preguntándome qué estaría haciendo. - Todo ha merecido la pena... - Repitió.

Yo: Hemos conseguido ganar... - Dije empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Cada vez estaba más cerca...

Fubuki: Pero yo ya había ganado cuando te conseguí de pareja... - Contrarió clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Vaya...

Miró mis labios. Fue acercando la mano bajo mi mandíbula, hasta que la tocó. Bajó el rostro... y beso mis labios suavemente.

Todos: ¡Uuuuuh! - Gritaron burlonamente nuestros queridos compañeros.

Nos separamos rápidamente. ¿Pero no estaban concentrados en nuestro premio? ¡Incluso Natsumi nos miraba pícaramente!

Midorikawa: Uy, uy, uy la parejita...

Les eché una mirada asesina. No me salían las palabras...

Fubuki: ¿Por qué no seguís con la fiesta? - Buena forma de llamarlo... - Ahora vamos nosotros.

Reina: Sí, claro, claro... - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta junto a los otros.

Hasta Reina nos hacía pasar vergüenza, increíble... ¡Me había hecho ponerme como un tomate!

¿Pero qué más daba? ¡Fubuki me quería! Ahora sí que había ganado.

Volvió a acercarse a mí, a centímetros uno del otro, acariciando lentamente mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

Fubuki: Ya nos ocuparemos de nuestro propio premio más tarde. Ahora hay que celebrar este, y los que nos esperan por delante.

Yo: Cierto...

Fubuki: ¿Estarás preparada para ganarlos?

Yo: Por supuesto. - Respondí con total seguridad.

* * *

**A sido largo, ¿eh? Imagínate que te he regalado un libro con mis derechos de autor xD Bueno, ¿y qué te ha parecido? He intentado currármelo todo lo que he podido... Es que soy muy detallista con los regalos ^^"**

**Déjame tu opinión en un review, y los demás claro, que aquí se acepta de todo de todos ;)**

**Y me despido diciendo que: ¡Feliz (super mega hiper atrasado) cumpleaños! =D**


End file.
